Of Arranged Marriages
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: Vegeta used the Dragonballs to wish for his old planet back. Now he reigns Vegetasei along with his family. He is happy and in love and wants his kids to have the same. But now his son must marry someone he doesn't even know, Goku's daughter.
1. Chap 1: His future wife

**Hey!** This is a better version of one of my old stories. Goten has a twin sister (Son Emily).

Please forgive me if the timeline is a bit off.

I will try to get straight to the important points of the story without beating around the bush. If you don't understand something please say.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own DBZ or anything you recognize. Just a Fan.

**

* * *

**

**Introduction:**

"I can't believe you are going along with this." Chichi said mildly shocked after Bulma's revelation. She thought for a moment and added "Are you really OK with this?"

The blue haired Capsule Corps heiress and her had never been exactly the best of friends, but Chichi would be somewhat sad to see her go. She was, after all, the only other person beside herself who understood what it was like to be married to a battle loving saiyan.

"I wasn't at first." Bulma smiled "but I am now. Vegeta has never asked for anything from me before" she paused and rolled her eyes for a second "well except for a Gravity Room…"

"So you're really going to bring back his planet?" 18 asked only mildly interested. Her synthetic skin looked the same way it had since before she'd been swallowed up by Cell. Both women gave her a look of jealousy over this but 18 shrugged it away as usual. She'd never cared for any humans aside Krilin and their daughter and she put up with Krilin's friends' wives for him. Besides, it was her who was secretly jealous of them because, even if her robotically enhanced body broke down over time, she would still exist far beyond her husband and daughter's lives- a concept that was a continuing source of dread for her. Nevertheless, the prospect of bringing the whole saiyan race back to life worried her a bit. She couldn't imagine an entire planet full of beings as strong as Goku and Vegeta.

Bulma nodded "Vegeta and Goku are looking for the Dragonballs now."

"Isn't dangerous to bring so many saiyans back to life?" Chichi wondered out loud.

"Not really." Bulma said quietly "Vegeta will be their king and if saiyans never stood a chance against Freeza, what chance do they have against our husbands?"

Chichi grunted in agreement and 18 nodded. Who could argue with that?

* * *

**Vegetasei:**

_**Two years later**_

Vegeta stared at Bulma's chest as it heaved up and down while she slept. When Vegeta told her about how he wanted to use the Dragonballs to revive Planet Vegetasei, to say she was shocked was not a strong enough word. Eventually she gave in and Vegeta never asked why. He didn't have to because he knew why she'd agreed to it. She was doing it for him, because she possessed the same drated feelings for him that he had for her; love. It was a concept that for many years of his life Vegeta considered fiction. When he accepted it's existence he considered love to be nothing more than a weakness, a hindering in battle. Because of all his negative connotations of what love was, it took him years and many mistakes to realize how much he loved the woman. Before her, he'd never thought he would be capable of loving another being- much less this much. It was, he used to think, the largest feeling that would ever occupy his tainted soul. He was proved wrong the day his future son was killed during the Cell Games. A pain and rage overcame him unlike anything he'd thought possible. After that, his present son became a constant worry for him. His worry developed into love andit was a stronger love than even what he felt for Bulma. Three years later, his daughter was born and once again he loved. It surprised him to learn how his love didn't divide between his children, but rather multiplied. All he wanted was to protect them and for them to be happy.

He'd always thought true love and happiness was an impossibility for a saiyan. Bulma had given him both, and his greatest hope for his children was that someday they'd fall in love as well and be twice as happy as him. Today, he learned that would be impossible for his son.

It had already been two years since he brought back Planet Vegetasei and taken the throne, but there were still many who opposed him and caused revolts whenever they could. Earlier tonight, his father's old mistress decided to attack. She wasn't very strong but she could do magic so he decided to hear her off himself. Kakarott had teleported over for some reason or another and against Vegeta's wished followed him to fight. He was, he said, curious as to what it was like fighting a being with magical skills. It turned out to be harder than either of them had expected. Together they managed to get her off the planet but not before she did them an irreparable damage. Her words still echoed in his mind.

_"This isn't the end Vegeta" Larana spat "Before I leave I will hit you where it hurts the most."_

_"You are leaving now." Vegeta replied "And will do nothing to this planet or its people." Behind him, Kakarott stood still, powered up and ready to back him up._

_"Do not presume to fool me Vegeta. Your country is no longer the most important thing to you, it is your family." The old witch cackled as Vegeta's body paralyzed with fear at the mention of his family. "Love has weakened you Vegeta. Your son will not suffer the same weakness. Despite you wish for him, love will never reach him." Before disappearing she pointed a finger at Kakarott and yelled "He must marry your daughter by the time she is 18 or both, this planet and Earth will be destroyed. They will **never **believe in love."_

_"What?" Vegeta yelled alarmed._

_"She can't do that! Can she do that?" Kakarott yelled behind him. Larana was pushing up dust and wind with her spell making it hard to see and hear, even with their saiyan eyes._

_"I'm doing it for their own good Vegeta!" She screamed and laughed "They must marry for one year, or else."_

_With one final squeal she disappeared and the wind and dust settled. Kakarott did not look at him. "I'm…I never though." Vegeta struggled, unable to apologize._

_"It's not your fault." Kakarott finally looked up with saddened eyes, "Should we have them meet each other?"_

_"No" Vegeta said, deciding quickly "Let them be happy as long as they can."_

_Without another word Kakarott disappeared, leaving him to head home and tell his wife what he'd done. _

He'd arrived to find her sleeping with their children, just as she always did when there was an attack. Vegeta removed his shirt and lay down next to her. Might be better to tell her in the morning, after all, there was no need to wake her up.

* * *

**Planet Earth:**

_**Two years later**_

After four years of battles, Vegeta was finally a respected monarch in Vegetesai. He was finally feared enough to leave for a 30 day vacation with his wife. Because Bulma missed it so much, they headed off to Earth. Vegeta had left his children with the only person he trusted in all of Vegetesai. He was a third class warrior that had quickly upped rankings from third class soldier, to elite soldier, to Captain, to Commander and Chief, and finally to Royal Family personal guard. That man was Burdock, Kakarott's father. His other sons, Radditz and Turtle, served them as bodyguards as well.

They had been on Earth for almost seven days and his wife had still not allowed him to spar with Kakarott. Kakarott's short but loud wife had forbidden him the same. Honestly, when had the two most powerful beings in the universe become so afraid of their wives.

Vegeta stared at the collection of 'Z Fighters' that had gathered around the Capsule Corp living room. All were laughing and reminiscing about old times. Frankly, Vegeta hadn't missed any of them and all he wanted right now was to return to his post and his children. His eyes darted around the room until they found the woman he was looking for. She was laughing at something Kakarott's short bald tag-along friend had said and a warm feeling spread around Vegeta's stomach. Well, he supposed he could endure it all for a couple of weeks.

Vegeta felt a tug at the legs and looked down to find a small female clinging to the fabric of his pants. Kakarot's five year old daughter stared back at him through large green eyes. Her twin brother was rolling around the floor a few feet behind. He looked down at his son's future wife and scowled "What?"

"You are Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans?" she asked quietly.

Vegeta blinked and answered with an unsure "Yes."

The little girl wobbled in front of him and dipped her head slightly "Your Highness."

Before Vegeta could respond Gohan picked up the young girl off the floor. "Come on Emily, don't be bothering Vegeta now."

Vegeta's gazed followed the girl as she waved at him from her brother's arms with her tousled black hair and bright green eyes. Well, at least she's not ugly, he thought before ordering the Namekian to a game of Chess, not ugly in the least.


	2. Chp 2: Betrothed

**Hola! **Happy Hispanic Heritage Month!

Okay! Second Chapter is up and I hope you like it. I was really excited to get two reviews after just one day so I wrote this down quickly and posted it up. Reviews make me speedy (hint hint).

Chichi89 and Anaeli, Thanks a bunch.

Again this chapter is straight and to the point, it's still a bit of an introduction to the characters but don't worry cause it will soon start to get interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

**Vegetasei:**

_**Thirteen Years Later**_

She swept her hands all over his body giving him easy pleasure. Without as much as a groan, Trunks leaned his head back and enjoyed it. Ever since he hit puberty, women of all ages began throwing themselves at him. What was a hormonal pubescent teenager to do but take it like a man? At nineteen he was already beginning to receive public pressure to take a bride but all he really wanted from women at the moment was pleasure. Especially when he was convinced he'd yet to meet a female worthy of him. Besides, the pleasure came so easy, from the third class to the noble class; Trunks didn't really care. His latest source of pleasure moaned his name (well actually she moaned the words 'Your Highness') with her mouth against his chest and lifted her face to kiss him in the mouth. Trunks quickly stopped her and pushed her off him. Without a word he pulled his pants back on and began buttoning his shirt.

"Is there something wrong Your Highness?" the small maid asked surprised.

"I had enough." He answered simply.

"It's because I was going to kiss your mouth wasn't it?" she started crying. "It's true what they say? You don't let women kiss your mouth! Is it because I am a maid? I'm worthy enough to suck your dick but not to kiss your mouth, is _that_ it?!"

She was bordering on hysterics and so Trunks grabbed her face and lifted her up like a ragged doll. He placed his bright blue gaze on her plain brown eyes and hissed "You are not worthy but it is not because you are a maid." He released her and she crumpled on the ground whimpering "I've yet met a female worthy enough to kiss me on the mouth." He tucked in his shirt and buttoned his coat before walking away. He left the maid speechless and half naked on the ground.

Trunks looked at his watch and gave a small curse. He was late for the meeting with the noblemen and the King. His father would not be happy. He ran and arrived at the door in nanoseconds. The guard at the door bowed and let him in. Trunks stretched his spine and walked in gracefully. The action in the room ceased for a moment as the noblemen bowed when he passed them. Trunks took his seat next to Vegeta and the meeting continued as always. His father made brilliant suggestions and the noblemen dismissed them unless the suggestions contributed to their own well being. Several fights broke out and three noblemen's personal guard were obliterated; today was pretty slow. Trunks watched but barely spoke during the whole meeting. Near the end, one of the nobles stood up and asked him when he was choosing a bride and that he could throw him a Ball to have all eligible women presented to him. Trunks was about to nod and accept the man's suggestion when Vegeta spoke up: "No."

Trunks glanced at his father and shrugged, the King had never been one for big parties. "Oh." The man that had made the suggestion said "Why not Your Majesty? He is of age and should at least begin to ponder on whom to take for a bride…" he trailed off.

"Trunks will be married by the end of the month." Vegeta said while his personal guard, Bardock, draped his cape around him.

Trunks was surprised by his father's words and said "So soon?" he wondered what the rush was "Then a presentation of eligeble females is not a bad idea is it?"

"There is no need to choose a bride. I already know who you will marry." He finally looked at his son who just stared questioningly back.

"Who?" he asked.

"The same girl you have been betrothed to since you were three." Vegeta was about to leave when the whole room erupted in whispers as men realized angrily how their daughter's no longer had any chance to become Queen.

Trunks simply stared as his father. "I've been betrothed all along?"

"Yes."

He stood quietly for a full minute before saying "Alright." Trunks nodded and followed his King out of the hall, Bardock and Raditz close behind.

* * *

**Earth:**

_**Three weeks later**_

Emily hummed her favorite song as she worked on fixing the old Corvette. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose braid with her black bangs hovering above her eyelids. Her green eyes were focused on the car's engine and the sweat dripping from her skin reflected ligthly against the sun giving her a slight glow. Add to that the grease around her face, hands and clothes and she looked awful. Emily could sense the ki of her father and twin brother sparring in the mountains behind their house. Goten had already transformed to an ascended saiyan while their dad was still only a super saiyan. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the first time she sparred with her father, the feeling had been immediate- she loved to fight. The acceleration of her body, the satisfaction of hearing a crunch when her blows connected and even the pain she felt at received blows made her happy. The pure savagery and art of it all made her feel complete, like she was doing exactly what she was born to do.

This revelation had shocked most of her family, especially her mother. When she and Goten had been born as twins, her mother was happy. She would give her youngest son to Goku, have him train him in the ways of a martial arts and keep her young daughter to herself. Emily, although half saiyan, was meant to exploit only her human side. Her mother taught her to cook, sow, help around the house and study- she even gave her daughter a common human name. Her father though, insisted that she learn some basic martial arts so she could at least properly defend herself. The moment she threw her first punch however, it was over. Her saiyan side had taken control and all human inhibitions were forgotten. Emily, the "human" in the family had transformed. Such was the denial of her family to train her, she resorted to going to Piccolo and later on, even Vegeta for training until her father and brothers finally gave in. The result was a unique style and mentality that gave her a mix of Goku's passion for fighting and Piccolo and Vegeta's cold calculating techniques.

Funnily enough, Goten (like Gohan) was more prone to give in to his human side rather than his saiyan pride. He was, as trained, a fantastic fighter but when given the choice, he preferred to head off on a date rather than spar or train. Being raised around boys most of her life, Emily had very few girlish tendencies most of which she learned from her mother and best friend, Marron. Emily smiled as she felt her friend's ki heading in closer. Marron landed next to Emily who looked up from the car to see her friend's tear stained face.

"What's up Mar?" Emily asked with slight indifference.

"He cheated on me!" she cried as her lime green eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh" Emily said, feeling slightly sorry for her friend "That's too bad Marron. Want me to kick his ass?

Marron shook her straight blond hair "No. I already did that."

Emily's smiled and grabbed the carburetor from her work table. Marron's father, Krilin was the strongest human in the world and her mother was an android woman with unlimited power. Marron could very well pack quite a punch. "Good."

"We've been an oficial couple for a week, a week! I found him making out with Karina Long in the hallway. The _hallway_! He didn't even have the decency to hide in a classroom."

"Jerk" Emily stated automatically while continuing to work on her car.

Marron was unaffected by her friend's seeming indifference. Emily didn't really believe in love. Who could blame her though. Her father abandoned her mother every chance he could take to become stronger, her brother did nothing but have random one night stands and ever since Emily was of a dating age, every boy she'd ever dated had wanted her for one thing, and one thing only- never going past her looks to actually try and get to know her. Marron said "So I need to blow some steam and I was thinking a girls night out at the new _Bikai_ Dance Club."

Without looking up Emily replied "I don't turn eighteen for another week and besides to get in to that place you need to be 21 or older."

"So what?" Marron shrugged "We'll seduce the bouncer and if that doesn't work we'll go in through the back. Who's going to stop us really?"

"Is that why you need me there? For my brute saiyan strenght?" Emily cocked one eyebrow at the blond girl.

"No, I can get in all by myself you know" Marron winked "I _want_ you there because I need my best friend during this difficult time and besides" she giggled "you are loads of fun when you're drunk."

"Don't remind me." Emily winced, remembering her actions the few times she'd gotten an overload of alcohol...well, remembering what people told her she did.

"Please, please, please, please Emmy?" Marron put on her best puppy dog face.

"I don't know..." Emily replied decidedly not looking at her friend's face.

"You can stay over at my place." Marron said but when Emily still looked unsure she added "You can wear my new Gucci boots."

Emily stopped working and looked up at her with sparkling eyes "Really?"

Marron smirked. She was in.

* * *

Emily smiled as she and Marron flew to their house. Besides cooking and cleaning, one of the few girlish tendencies she had was a love for fashion. Her family wasn't the richest in town but since she worked part time helping out Dr. Briefs at Capsule Corp and fixing cars around her neighborhood, Emily had enough money, most of which she always spent on clothes. Marron's dad had a very successful dojo and Marron worked as a model part time so she always had slightly more expensive clothes than Emily. Emily didn't mind though, as she had access to her friend's closet whenever she needed it. "Mom!" Emily yelled and flew up to her room "I'm staying at Marron's tonight."

"Oh" Chichi appeared in her bedroom doorway while she and Marron packed her clothes. "You father and I were hoping to talk to you tonight."

"Is it important?" Emily asked placing a purple dress that would look great with Marron's black boots in the bag.

"Yes"

"Oh" Emily looked at her mother. "What is it about?"

"Your birthday" Chichi said while fidgeting with her hands.

Emily raised her eyebrows and asked "Are you sure this can't wait?"

"No" her mother said more firmly this time.

Emily felt her father and brother's ki enter the kitchen of their house. "Well dad and Goten just arrived. Can't we talk about it now?" Emily said grabbing her suitcase.

Her mom sighed and gave in "I suppose so." Chichi had learned long ago that her daughter was as stubborn as her and it would take a lot to changer her mind about anything. Which was why she was completely dreading the conversation they were about to have.

Emily stood behind the kitchen counter opposite to her father and brother who were ravishing the meal Chichi had cooked for them while they'd been training. Marron hovered by the stairs and Chichi cleared her throat trying to get her husband's attention.

"Whwat?" he said with a mouthful of duck. Goten looked up as well.

"You daughter is staying over at Marron's tonight so I think we need to discuss what we were going to discuss tonight."

Suddenly, Goku's usually blank expression changed to a very serious one. Emily's pulse quickened a bit and she gave her brother a worried glance. Goten shrugged, indicating that he had no idea what their parents were talking about either.

Goku swallowed and gave Emily a hard stare. He sighed and said "I suppose there is nothing to do but just tell you."

Emily gave him and encouraging nod. Goku took a deep breath and said quickly "By the time you turn 18 you have to be married to the Prince of Planet Vegetasei or that planet as well as Earth will be destroyed."

Goten's mouth dangled open while Marron gasped from her spot next to the stairs. Her mother covered her face with her hands and Emily just blinked for a full minute. She waited for someone to laugh and yell ''Just kidding!" at her. When no one did she finally croaked "What?"

"Yeah" Goten said finally swallowing "What?"

"You've been betrothed since you were two to Vegeta's son, Trunks." Goku said.

"She can't marry Vegeta's son!" Goten half-yelled when he realized his sister wasn't saying anything. "We don't know the guy."

"She _has _to." Goku said, not breaking eye contact with her daughter.

"Dad" Emily whispered in a broken voice "I just got into the college of my choice. I was going to be a scientist, I wanted to travel the world. I tun eighteen in a _week_. You can't..you can't make me..." she swallowed and spoke a little harder this time "marry some guy I don't know."

"You need to do it to save the Earth." Goku said in his no nonsense voice. He meant it, she knew. He was going to force her to marry this guy. The Earth would really be destroyed if she didn't. She knew she would probably go through with, more for her father than for Earth, but that didn't stop her from getting angry. "If you want to save the world so badly dad why won't YOU marry VEGETA instead!?" With that, she grabbed her bag from a dumbstruck Marron's hand and said "Let's go!"

Goku just stared after her sadly "I would if I could" he said quietly "Believe me, I would if I could."

"Ugh!" Chichi said and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door in the process. Goku went back to eating his food and Goten flew off steaming and thinking one thing. _When Gohan finds out, he's going to be pissed._

Outside Marron struggled to keep up with the angry saiyan. _Guess we'll need more alcohol than I though._


	3. Chp 3: Surprise, Surprise

**Hey!**

New Chapter is up! wuhuuu Thanks to all my reviewers: _Anaeli, algo... _and _chichi89_.

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Everything you recognize is not mine. Just what you don't ;)

Hey guys! So I just read and rewrote all my chapters a bit. I just didn't like how Emily was coming off...a little Mary Sue-ish so i rewrote some stuff. Not a lot in Chapter one but it is kind of important to reread the ending of chapter two. Thanks and sorry. Hope you like it better this way...i do!

* * *

**Vegetasei:**

_**Two days before the wedding**_

Bardock watched as Prince Trunks kicked and slashed at the air with his body, wearing five pound weights. The Saiyan Prince was upset, but he didn't want to show it. To say people were surprised to find out that Trunks was involved in an arranged marriage was an understatement. Even Bardock, who had always been considered the King's most trusted server, had no idea. It seemed the King and Queen had kept this one close to their chests.

His eyes landed once again on the training, lavender haired saiyan. Trunks was trying to pretend he didn't mind what was happening around him; marrying this girl would just be another duty to his country, but it was clear that he was disappointed. Bardock knew because he had trained Trunks since her was six years old. Bardock trusted the King enough to know he would make his son marry someone worthy but he was curious as to exactly who would receive such and honor. From what he heard it was no one from their own Court. Perhaps it was a Princess from another planet.

"Come on Bardock" Trunks finally landed "I have to get ready."

"Is there something scheduled for today sir?" Bardock wondered as he handed the young prince a towel.

"Well, no one is supposed to know but I suppose it's alright to tell you. My fiancée is to be arriving tonight." He said while wiping his sweat off.

Bardock lifted one eyebrow and said "Already?"

"The wedding will be held in two days. I should've met her weeks ago really."

"So soon?"

Trunks nodded solemnly "My father wants to marry us before she turns 18 for some reason. The wedding will be on her birthday."

"Oh" was all Bardock said as if all this made sense to him when in reality it didn't. Suddenly, flashes of a woman dressed all in white clouded Bardock's vision. Her face was hidden by shadows but the people around her were gaping in awe. Just like that, the vision ended. It was a flash of the future, an ability he had gained the day Vegetasei had been destroyed by Freeza. Many suspected him of having this ability but no one, not even his sons, knew for sure.

"My mother used to tell me she wanted me to fall in love you know?" Trunks said suddenly stopping. "I'm not so sure I believe in love though. The way people describe it makes it seem a bunch of delusional garbage. Plus all the crap my father takes for 'loving' my mother." Trunks paused his sudden rant "You were in love once weren't you Bardock? What is it like?"

Bardock, who had been listening surprised at the Prince's rare vocalization of his thoughts froze at the question and, almost against his will, remembered his first and last love. Even now as a middle aged woman, Jocelyn was considered one of the most beautiful women to ever have been born on Vegetasei. She married him even though he was a third class and she was a nobleman's only daughter. She gave up everything for him and had two sons with him. And after years of what he thought was a happy marriage she admitted to him that love was not enough anymore. She said that she had grown around high society and that was where she belonged. She left him for widowed nobleman that, in their youth, had competed with Burdock for her affections. His sons had denied her as a mother and stayed with him but still, the heat of her scorn burned deep in his pride and every time he saw her, he did not know if he wanted to kill her or kiss her.

"It's painful weakness Your Majesty" Bardock responded "And vastly overrated. You will not be losing anything."

Trunks said nothing. He nodded and walked away. Bardock followed him in silence, both men trapped inside their own heads wondering if there truly was such a thing as love.

* * *

**On Spaceship e****n route to Vegetasai:**

_**Three hours until arrival time**_

Emily paced around the Capsule Cop spaceship. She was nervous, tired, hungry and nauseous all rolled into one. She was getting married in two days and she'd yet to meet the groom. She would also be turning 18 in two days but somehow that did not seem like such a big deal as the whole getting married thing. She could hear yelling coming from the chamber next door. Gohan was yelling at Goku again.

After her dad had dropped the whole marriage bomb on her, Goten had flown off and told Gohan about the whole thing. Emily didn't think she'd ever seen Gohan's face change to some many colors so fast. Her older brother, who had always carried a hero worship-y relationship with their father, had yelled, actually yelled at him. In a more surprising move, her father had actually yelled back. Her family was falling apart because of this whole façade. It was the sacrifice needed to save the world; story of her life. She looked out the window to the sparkling stars and endless blue sky. She couldn't see them but she knew there were ten other Capsule Corp. ships following them only two days behind. All of her family and close friends would arrive in time for her wedding, but she wasn't sure if this helped or made things worse.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"They're here" Bulma whispered in her husband's ear. Vegeta nodded announced the news to every noble in the Hall. Every third night after the full moon, the Royal family had dinner with all the noble families of the Court in the castle's Hall. This night was promising to be a particularly long one. Vegeta had already announced that his son's wedding would take place in two days and that Trunks' fiancée would be arriving that night. People were not happy with the situation at all but Vegeta could care less. Things were just going to get worse when they realized the bride to be was a 3rd class saiyan's granddaughter. Vegeta stood up after everyone else when the guard announced the arrival of one Son Kakarott, father of Prince's Trunks' fiancée. The Hall doors swung open and Kakkarot stepped out of the shadows. The gasp around the room was simultaneous, quickly followed by whispers. Vegeta knew exactly why they were all surprised. Kakarott was the carbon copy of Burdock, his father. Kakarott headed straight for Vegeta and gave him a small nod of the head. Vegeta returned the nod- an action that quieted the Hall once again.

"Welcome to Vegetasai my friend." The King spoke loudly.

"Thanks" Kakarott smiled while scratching the back of his head. Behind him Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan stood, unsure of what to do. Bulma quickly moved to hug them while Vegeta greeted them from afar. Vegeta turned to Trunks and said "Son, meet you future father in law, Kakarott."

Trunks, who up until then had been staring at Kakkarot with an open mouth, stumbled up and shook his hand. "Kakarott" he croaked in an unsure voice. Kakarott gave him a once over and a small smile "Call me Goku, please." Confused but not wanting to show it, Trunks nodded and repeated "Goku". He looked between Bardock and his future father in law but said nothing.

For the first time that evening, Vegeta turned to look at Bardock's face. It was impassive and unemotional. Vegeta had told him long ago that he had a son on Earth but Bardock had refused to acknowledge him, recognizing that with all the affairs he'd had after his marriage had ended, he probably had more bastard sons than he'd cared to know about. No, it was not the fact that he had a son that Vegeta had expected to shock Bardock, but more the fact that it was his granddaughter who was two days away from becoming Vegetasai's newest princess. Nevertheless his face didn't betray what he was thinking. Perhaps he'd already seen the future, Vegeta speculated. The same however, could not be said about his sons Turtle and Raditz. Vegeta breathed a sight of relief when it seemed Raditz did not recognize Kakarott. It was a lucky thing indeed that he and Nappa had lost all of their memories when they were revived, along with the planet by the Dragonballs.

He turned away from his personal guard and continued introducing Kakarott to some of the more important noblemen. Bulma continued to introduce Kakarott's family to Trunks and everyone else she could think of. This went on for about half an hour. The whole dinner scene had turned into an uncomfortable night of introductions. Vegeta stood by Kakarott the whole time. He was also uncomfortably aware of the dark glares he was receiving from Goten and Gohan. Vegeta dismissed them, recognizing that they had always been extremely overprotective of their sister and this was all to be expected.

Suddenly the guards at the front stood up and announced Emily's arrival. She'd been gone while the maids dressed her up for the occasion. Vegeta stood up in between Kakarott and his son. Kakarott was smiling sadly while Trunks looked slightly apprehensive. The doors swung open and Emily walked in.

* * *

The first thought that entered Bardock's head as Lady Emily walked in was that she was beautiful. The second wasn't a thought at all but a feeling and that feeling was utter and complete shock. He'd been surprised when he saw Kakarott and realized that Vegeta had chosen the daughter of his illegitimate son as the Prince's fiancée. That surprise though, was nothing compared to this. With the exception of her green eyes, the girl that had just walked in through those doors was the spitting image of Jocelyn during her younger years. Burdock felt dizzy as this new information was analyzed in his head. This meant that Kakarott or Goku or whatever the hell his name was, was no bastard son at all and that Jocelyn had been pregnant when she'd left him. He risked a glance at Jocelyn and the look on her face assured him she knew less about this than he did.

The girl was dressed in a scarlet dress with dark gold trimming and small diamonds and rubies intricately stitched into the fabric. The dress clung slightly to her lovely curves and was short sleeved but most of her arms were covered by the dark gold gloves that stopped inches under the sleeves. The cut around her dress was squared and a small ruby pendant had been placed around her neck. Her hair was loose and unlike Jocelyn's short straight hair, it was long, messy and curled. Around her head was a thin gold band that stood in place of a crown. Her face was expressionless as she walked down the Hall towards the King. Her back was arched and her chin high. If Bardock hadn't known any better he would've guessed her to be a princess from another planet.

He turned to look at Kakarott as he smiled encouragingly to his daughter. Bardock wasn't sure why but there was something about him that was bothering him. He had a nagging feeling in the back of the head that he'd had vision of him a long time ago but he couldn't remember what it was. He felt it had something to do with Freeza but maybe not. Shrugging it off he turned this time to look at Trunks. His face was one of awe and relief. When the girl reached the King she gave a small courtesy. Vegeta turned and introduced her to Trunks. It was awkward.

Bardock had expected her to gush or swoon as most girls did when they met the Prince. Clearly, the Prince had expected the same. This girl however simply stared impassively, barely giving him a nod of the head. Trunks blinked, surprised by this reaction and nodded back. He grabbed her hand and reluctantly placed a small kiss upon it. The girl let a small look of disgust pass through her face before replacing it with the emotionless mask once again. Bardock sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Ch4:The fine print of arranged marriages

**Yay!**I finished chapter four! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter as I managed to put in everything I wanted to. It is mostly if not all Trunk's POV and I apologize if it is confusing since it is organized as a stream of thought. Things are starting to get interesting :D I hope you all enjoy this and please READ AND REVIEW!!

-- Also don't forget to reread chapter two if you haven't read it with the latest changes :D

* * *

Trunks ate his dinner concentrating on keeping his eyes stuck on his plate. He knew if he lifted his gaze he would do nothing but stare at _her_. His first thought when he saw her was utter relief. He'd been so afraid he'd get stuck with an ugly bride and that his rival Prince Cantel (Crown Prince of Vegetasai's brothering planet, Cantelopium) would have a reason to mock him for the rest of his life. Cantel had a very pretty princess, but this female would be more than enough to outdo her.

This girl was the complete opposite if what he had expected. Trunks had expected to be set up to marry an otherworldly princess who had probably been groomed from birth to adore and tend to him- like many pampered princesses, he'd expected her to be fat and barely trained in combat. He'd gotten instead, what appeared to be Bardock's beautiful and resentful granddaughter. Trunks risked a peeked and saw that she was eating her soup, not with the grace of a princess trained in the ways of etiquette but with the grace of a warrior trained in the ways of swiftness and discipline. Next to her was her twin brother, Goten or something. This one was a stockier, shorter version of Bardock with short black hair, gelled to the side. The only similarity that suggested he was twins with the girl next to him was their identical emerald green eyes.

On his bride's other side was the elder brother, Gohan or maybe this one was Goten. Who cared? He was identical to his brother except he was taller, leaner and his hair was gelled upwards. He was also glaring at him. Annoyed by the disrespect, Trunks turned to look at his father who was quietly discussing something with Goku. This was the most surprising outcome of all. His father, King of Saiyans was treating this third class, almost earthling saiyan with a certain level of respect and even reverence. Trunks, who had since a young age been taught not to rely on a scouter, felt the odd family's kis. The mother and older son's wife had an expected low ki only a few notches higher than his own mother's. The older son's daughter had a ki that was close to Bra's (his own sister). The father, sons and even his bride to be, however, had kis that surpassed almost every other saiyan on the table. It wasn't enough to beat Trunks, Vegeta or even several of the elite class warriors but it was impressive, nevertheless.

Jocelyn sat near the other side of the table. With one look at her face Trunks knew she was the most confused of everyone in the room. Her husband, Sparasus, seemed nervous and angry next to her. Despite the many rumors that surrounded Jocelyn that called her from a whore, to bad mother to the shame of all saiyan women, Trunks had always liked the elder female. He did not speak to her much; out of respect for his sensei Bardock, but when he did he always got a sense of assurance and pride in the woman- a true saiyan spirit. Also, unlike what was usually speculated about beautiful women, Jocelyn was not dumb, far from it in fact.

Trunk's gaze turned back to his fiancée who was listening to her brother whisper something in her ear. He had a feeling this would also be the case with her. _This marriage just might end up being far more interesting than I thought._

The dinner went on like this the rest of the night. Stares and whispers came and went from every direction while the noblemen and their families struggled physically whenever they had to refer to his fiancée as_ Lady_ Emily. Trunks smirked slightly at this, thinking that if they found that hard now, they would find it impossible two days from now when they will have to call her Princess. The sardonic thought made him chuckle slightly which earned him a glare from his pretty fiancée. He gave her a defiant look in return and they proceeded to hold a staring contest for a few seconds before his father interrupted. The King stood up and ended the dinner with the same words he always ended these dinners with: "Thank you all for your presence. We will end the night here." He raised his glass and was followed by everyone else in the Hall "Until we meet again, let's keep the saiyan race high and mighty."

"High and mighty." The whole Hall repeated and drank to the King. Everyone that is, except Emily, Goten and Gohan- who settled for staring at Vegeta with mixed looks of disbelief and amusement. The vein in Trunks forehead throbbed slightly with fury. He breathed deeply to calm his saiyan temper down. No one since Cantel had ever managed to irk him this much and his annoyance was quickly turning to anger. Luckily the Hall was already emptying and his father spoke up "Trunks, Emily, Kakarott, if you would come with me please." It was an order more than a request. Bardock gave him a questioning glance and Vegeta nodded, indicating that he was also allowed to come but Raditz and Turtle stayed behind.

The elder brother, Gohan, stood up as well "I'll be going too."

Vegeta stared at him for a moment before nodding. The younger brother stood up making the move to follow as well but his brother stopped him "No Goten. Stay here with mom, Videl and Pan." He eyed Raditz and Turtle with a dark gaze.

Goten looked like he wanted to protest but one look from his brother made him resign and sit back down. Trunks had the impression that the younger siblings obeyed their older brother more than their own father. _What kind of dysfunctional family is this? _He wondered slightly.

All five of them followed Vegeta into a small undecorated chamber adjacent to the Hall. Vegeta sat on the small throne on the table and turned to look at him and Emily. "You will be married in two days." He spoke clearly but quietly. Goku and Bardock stood behind while Gohan was standing protectively next to his sister.

"Emily you already know the reason for the marriage but Trunks, my son, you do not. You should know." Vegeta said to him.

"You don't know why we're being forced to get married?" Emily asked in a surprised tone, for the first time in the evening speaking to him. "Then why are you doing this?"

Trunks gave her a surprised look. The answer was obvious. "My father told me I had to. He is the King and I am the Prince. It is my duty to obey him."

She gave him a quizzical look while her brother gave a low whistle and said "Sheesh, what a mind job." Behind him everyone felt Bardock's ki shoot slightly up.

"Enough of your emotional constipation Gohan." Vegeta growled quietly "I don't want this to happen any more than you do but it is necessary. We don't need any trouble from you."

Gohan look annoyed but nodded at Vegeta and stayed quiet. Vegeta then proceeded to explain the reason for their marriage. His fiancée seemed to be listening intently as it seemed she did not know the exact details of how it all came to be.

"This Lara witch" Trunks spoke up when his father finished explaining "Can't we just find her and destroy her?"

"Believe me" his father replied "Kakarott and I have searched under every rock in the Universe. We cannot find her."

"But perhaps it's all just a bluff." Bardock spoke up, finally understanding some of the situation.

"It's a risk we cannot take." The one named Kakarott and Goku answered.

Vegeta nodded in agreement "You need to be married for one year. After the year is done we can dissolve the marriage and things may go back to the way they were."

Emily's eyes glistened with the closest emotion to happiness she'd felt since she'd been told of this arrangement. "You mean it's only for a year? I cand return home after a year?" Gohan, also looked relieved at the news.

"Yes but…" Vegeta's voice trailed off and he broke eye contact with Emily.

"What?" she asked quietly and Trunks noticed that her voice had a soothing sing song quality to it.

"You must" Vegeta coughed and his cheeks tainted a bit "You must consummate the marriage, at least once before the year ends." He quickly added "It can be only once… at the beginning or on the last day before the deadline… but it must happen before the year ends."

Trunks brows furrowed in confusion. _They were supposed to consummate only once? In the whole year?_ Before he'd learned of these circumstances he'd thought consummation would be part of the whole marriage package. This worried him. He gave his future bride a glance and saw that she was completely red in the face and staring at the ground. _A virgin huh? Those were rare now a day. _He sighed; _this was going to be a real pain._

"Anything else?" Trunks asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. His voice jolted Emily out of her train of though and she gave a slight jump.

"Yes" Vegeta nodded, this time turning his gaze on all of them "_No one_ but the people in this room and of course your two families (he pointed to Trunks and Emily) can know about the circumstances of this marriage. As far as everyone is concerned, I arranged this marriage myself because I deemed it proper. Understood?" he gave Bardock a look and the old saiyan nodded quickly. _It's not like anyone would believe it anyway._

"I'm letting you in on this Bardock because I want you to look after Emily during her stay here in Vegetasai." Bardock looked uncomfortable but nodded "I supposed you've noticed but she is your granddaughter."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will do as you ask." He replied, not answering the question. Goku, Gohan and Emily looked at the man curiously.

"Good" Vegeta sighed "Then we are all dismissed."

They all turned to leave the room when Vegeta said "Trunks, a word."

Trunks looked questioningly at his father but stayed behind. When Bardock closed the soundproof door behind him, Vegeta began to speak in a harsh tone.

"The woman you are about to marry is doing Vegetasai a great favor by giving her personal freedom in exchange for the planet's survival. You will treat her with _respect_. That is an order." When Trunks did not reply he continued "You must consummate the marriage once but you will do so when _she _is ready. Furthermore you will do everything in your power to make her as comfortable as possible. If I hear you've done anything contrary to thi_s you will answer to me personally. I don't care if you are my heir."_

Trunks stood flabbergasted by his father's words and it took him several seconds to find his voice. "You speak of her as if you are speaking of Bra, father."

"I might as well be." He replied. Father and son stared at each other for a few seconds before Vegeta patted him on the back and said "A word of advice son; you are dealing with a half saiyan half human that grew up on Earth. If you want to get through the year alive you need to understand that she is not like any female you've ever met. What's more, no matter how hard you try, you will _never_ understand her."

Trunks stayed there analyzing his father's words long before the saiyan King had left the chamber. _What was the old man talking about? _When he turned around to leave he was surprised to find he wasn't alone. Claire Duvan, a nobleman's daughter with quite a reputation and a bit of a history with the Prince stood behind him. Trunks had been so immersed in his own thoughts he had not felt her presence.

"What are you doing here Claire?" he asked slightly exasperated. He'd had a ridiculously long day.

"I thought I'd offer myself to you on you last days as a bachelor. I thought perhaps you'd like to feel the heat of a real woman before getting married to your new _lady_." She said the word mockingly.

Before Trunks could reply she had already unzipped his pants and taken his groin in her hand. Trunk's body reacted immediately and his mind quickly remembered his latest discovery and resounded with his father's threat. He was up for a year of celibacy; he might as well enjoy what he could while he could. Claire was just beginning to unbutton his shirt when a voice from the shadows stopped her cold.

"Sorry to _interrupt_." The voice hissed acidly "I was hoping for a private word _Your Highness_, but I didn't think you would be otherwise occupied." It was Emily.

Claire jumped in the air and quickly bowed, excusing herself out of the room. Emily eyed her menacingly but said nothing as she left. Trunks zipped his pants up and crossed his arms over his chest in a position of defiance.

Emily turned to him and said "Your friend?" Every word dripped with irony and Trunks found himself unwillingly intimidated.

"She's a subject." He replied simply. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"I forget" she shrugged "You understand?" she said referring to the scene she just witnessed.

Trunks did not reply and waited for her to speak again. She stared at him, sizing him up. He did the same. Finally she said "Listen, you don't want to do this and I don't want to do this but no matter what we want we both have to do this. I'm not going to ask much of you but I will ask you this. You _will_" she demanded "treat me with _respect_. From today until the end of our marriage you will not fool around with any other woman. I am to live for a year in a foreign planet, married to a complete stranger for one year. I do not need you or your saiyan _Court_ to take me for a fool. I am your future wife and I expect to be treated as such." She spat her final words and huffed once she was done. The way her chest heaved heavily up and down did nothing to help with Trunk's boner.

He stared at her impressed at how she managed to surprise him yet again. When she put it that way it was difficult to argue that she'd gotten the worse part of the deal. "Fine." He replied simply.

This time it was her that was surprised "What?"

"Fine" he repeated "You are right. As my wife you do deserve that much respect at least and I will oblige you."

"I have your word?" She asked uncertainly.

"You have my word." He repeated.

She gave him a doubtful look so he took several steps closer to her and whispered "Emily I am the Prince of all Saiyans. My word is law." With that he left her contemplating him alone in the chamber while he headed off to take a cold shower. _It was going to be a long year.  
_


	5. Chp 5: Wedding chills

**Alright! ** Chapter 5 already! I am on a roll! Hoping it's a good roll (review and tell me-hint) lol.

Thanks again to all those who _have_ reviewed and favorited this story. You are the best! 3

**Disclaimer: (applies for this and all past and future chapters)** I do NOT own DBZ or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Vegetasai:**

_**Wedding Day**_

The wedding was disturbingly similar to a human marriage ceremony with the exception of the words groom and bride changed to 'mates'. Faceless maids dressed Emily in white and led her to her wedding. She felt as if she was in a trance the whole time, perhaps the feeling was due to the fact that half an hour before the ceremony Marron had arrived with two tequila shots for each of them. She barely remembered snippets of the wedding. She recalled people gasping when she entered the wedding hall; she remembered vaguely the vows she repeated automatically during the ceremony (that seemed to be longer than the ones Trunks said) and finally, what she could not forget: the kiss. She'd been hoping that saiyan marriage rituals did not include the phrase "You may now kiss the bride." Her wish was granted for they did not say these words in the saiyan ceremony but rather "May this union of mates be sealed with a kiss." She should've hoped more. She was completely relieved when Trunks, without hesitation, kissed her on the forehead.

The reception was even more of a blur than the actual ceremony. She remembered that the Namekians had sent representatives as guests on her side- a fact that surprised the saiyans since Namekians had for several decades continually refused them on any sort of treaty. Her family and friends had all arrived for the wedding but it had been a sad event indeed. By the end of the night, her family and friends were already aboard several dozen ships to take them home. Emily had been whisked away before the last of the guests left and was now waiting anxiously in her new husband's bedroom. Marron had left her the bottle of tequila with her and she desperately wanted to take a drink from it but the thing had to last the whole year and she figured that dulling her senses on her unwanted wedding night was not the best idea. When Emily began to wonder if she had been left inside a hyperbolic time chamber rather than a bedroom, the door swung open and Trunks whisked in.

Emily stared at him for several beats. He had turned out to be much handsomer than she'd anticipated and being dressed in his white and blue wedding attire only made him the more attractive. This fact made the situation all the more uncomfortable for her. As a handsome man, he was probably used to getting his way with women, especially considered what she'd seen just two days ago. _Well he's in for a surprise if he tries anything funny with me_, she thought. As brave as she was trying to be, she was still slightly worried. She was no fool and was well aware that Vegeta's son would be no pushover in battle, no matter how low his ki reading was at the moment. He was probably a super saiyan and her head was beginning to pound with the after-effects of the tequila. _Why did I take those shots? _She chastised herself, _stupid, stupid._

Trunk's sighed and tossed his cape on the bed. Emily took a battle stance and he chuckled "Relax will you?" he said while removing his shoes. "I gave you my word did I not?"

Emily relaxed but not much. "If this is your bed where will I be sleeping?"

Trunks gave her a smirk but before he could answer her, the door burst open once again. This time Bulma, Trunks mother, came inside. She was smiling widely. "Sorry to interrupt. Emily, I am here to show you your chambers." She spoke quickly in a demanding but perky voice.

"Since no one is supposed to know about your one year _situation_, everyone is supposed to believe you are sharing the same bedroom." She headed towards a door on the far right corner of the room "This room will serve as your closet and your chamber as well." Trunks smiled and headed to, what Emily saw, was his bathroom.

Emily followed Bulma and saw a scarlet painted stone room a few feet wider than her room back at home. A single desk, vanity and bookshelf furnished the chamber, leaving a large spacious gap in the middle. Bulma pulled on the third topmost book in the bookshelf and the wall fell down on the floor revealing a beautiful canopy queen sized bed. Bulma pointed to the closed door next to her vanity and said "That is your closet." She smiled "the bathroom is also through there."

"One maid who Bardock considered trustworthy enough will be the one to prepare you in the mornings and nights. The rest will only help during the afternoon while this bed is hidden from view." Behind her, a tiny brown haired maid with small but sharp features and a pleasant smile came into view. She bowed to the Queen and then Emily saying "Princess Emily I am at you service."

"Call me Emily please." Emily answered "What's your name?"

The maid looked alarmed and glanced at Bulma who nodded and said "You may, but only in private."

"My name is Leonor, Princes…I mean, Emily." She stuttered.

"Leonor, thanks for your help." Emily said when another figure appeared behind her new and nervous maid.

"And I am Gwendolyn, your personal guard." The woman was a head taller than Emily with toned muscles and wearing a soldier's uniform. She stood in front of Emily and nodded her head in way of a bow. She was the only woman she'd seen in Vegetasai wearing pants since she arrived. Her guard seemed slightly older than her; not ugly but not pretty. Her expression made it clear that she did not want to be there at all.

"Oh" Emily said turning to Bulma "I don't really need a bodyguard." Immediately Gwendolyn's ki piked up, although her face remained impassive. Emily gave her a glance; _these people rely on scouters too much. They have no idea how to hide their energy._

Bulma smiled and said "Perhaps not, but every member of the royal family has one and so will you. " She came closer too Emily and gave her a hug "It really is good to have you here my dear. I know the change is hard but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me. Don't forget" she smiled "I've been in a similar situation".

She turned to leave with Gwendolyn bowing and following behind. Before leaving she turned around and placed something on the vanity table. "You chamber has a lock. This is you key. The only others with a copy are Gwendolyn and Leonor."

After they left, Emily turned to find herself face to face with Leonor. The small maid smiled showing her small canines and said "I'll get your pajamas for you. What kind would you like?"

_She is so cute_, Emily thought staring at her small maid. "Whatever covers me the most." She added "thanks" before heading off to the bathroom. She opened her closet door and froze. The closet was bigger than where she slept. The room was wall to wall clothes and shoes with two levels and a large glass case filled with crowns and jewels.

"Wow" she whispered.

Behind her, Leonor giggled "Isn't it?" she then pointed to a door on the right end of her closet "That's the bathroom."

Emily nodded and walked towards the door without taking her eyes off the silky fabrics that hung around the room. _Marron would be so jealous_; she smirked before entering the bathroom. Although her new bathroom was equipped with both a bath and a shower, Emily opted for a cold shower to get rid off the remnants of her tequila induced hangover.

She dried herself when she finished and wrapped the towel around her torso. Leonor was already gone but she had left a long silk dress pajama with a matching housecoat on the bed. Emily looked at it annoyed; _this is the most covered up thing?_

Sighing she went to her bag and unpacked her clothes, placing them in a drawer in her new closet. She pulled out her flannel long sleeved shirt and the long black leggings she used as a pajama back home. She put it on and left the skimpy silk one on a bundle in the floor before opening the door that connected her to Trunk's bedroom. Splashing could be heard and she assumed he was still in the bath; _maybe he drowned,_ she though with a small smile. She left the door to her room open and sat on his bed to wait for him- arms and legs crossed. He came out humming and with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped cold when he turned on the lights only to see his blushing bride sitting on his bed. The shock almost made him drop the towel, but not quite.

He gave her a toothy smirk and said "Want to get the consummation thing over first day huh?" He glanced her up and down "Not exactly a turn on of an outfit but I suppose it'll do."

"I was going to but then decided against it. It will probably be easier for me to do _that_ once I am more used to you." Emily replied without missing a bit and surprising Trunks. He stared at her and shrugged before dropping his towel and stretching in front of her. Her faced flushed completely but she kept a her eyes locked on his.

_Not an easy one to rattle I see_, Trunks smiled and grabbed his boxers from the top of his bed. For some reason being naked in front of her aroused him- which he found odd since he was used to being naked in front of women before without this sort of reaction. Not wanting her to see the effect she'd had on him, he quickly pulled on his boxers and said "Then why are you here if not for consummation?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. Trunks looked at her and realized she was being honest. Honesty was not something he was used to and it made him uneasy.

"You don't know?" he repeated, making sure to keep an annoyed tone in his voice.

"We got married." She looked at him "but…" she hesitated "what am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

Trunks looked at her with an unreadable expression. He sighed and thought that if she was being honest with him, he might as well be honest with her. He crumpled on the seat in front of her and sighed. With one piercing glance he told her the truth "you're supposed to survive."

She stared blankly at him for several beats before a shock passed through her face. She shot up off the bed and sprinted to her room. "Goodnight." She said before slamming and locking her door.

Trunks stared after her, open mouthed. His father was right, he though as he threw himself into bed; _Earth women are hard to understand._


	6. Chp 6:Fine line between hate and respect

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **To all my Reviewers! You guys are the best.

This chapter is a bit of a transition stage for the character. It's a bit fast but I want that to be the pace of the you like itt :D

**READ AND REVIEW!!! 3 3 3**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DBZ people. duh!

* * *

As the cake batter fell from her head to her gown, for the first time in a long time, Emily wanted to cry. She'd been princess for a month and she'd already suffered more humiliation during that time than any other in her life, including high school. Besides her maid Leonor, the Princess Bra and Queen Bulma, it seemed every single female on Vegetasai hated her.

Emily took a deep breath and excused herself before rushing out of the Hall to her bedroom. Leonor and Gwendolyn followed closely behind. Leonor seemed concerned and was dabbing the caked saiyan princess with a handkerchief but Gwendolyn walked with a hint of a smile on her face. Once in her bedroom she threw her crown on the bed and hopped in the shower while Leonor took care of her caked clothes. Hating herself for letting two tears drop, Emily stepped out of the shower, put on her bathrobe and stepped out into her closet. Gwendolyn was guarding the door and bowed slightly when she appeared "Leonor is taking care of your clothes."

"Great, thanks." Emily nodded and turned to see what she could throw on when a knock made her stop. The Queen was there along with her personal guard. She gestured at Gwendolyn and said "Can you give us a moment?" The uptight guard nodded and stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaving booth women alone in the gigantic closet.

Alone, with the woman who first taught her how to fix a car, Emily crumpled down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"How can you stand this planet?" she began to rant "There's barely any kind of plant life or wildlife, the male superiority here is unbelievable- although I can't blame them when the women here are the swine that they are-, every time I dress I feel like the fabric is trying to choke me to death and you don't even have a television to pass the time."

Bulma smiled and sat down next to her oldest friend's daughter "You done?"

"Yeah, I guess." Emily sighed and looked up at Bulma "I hate it here."

"I know" Bulma patted her goddaughter's back "The same thing happened to me too you know? When I first got here."

"How did you handle it?" Emily asked.

"I had a garden made- to which you are welcome to anytime you want- I had my own dresses made, I brought new technology to the planet earning the respect of many men and as to the swine you refer to I simply reminded them who is Queen." Bulma replied.

"How did you do that?"

Bulma smiled "Surely you went to high school?"

Emily nodded, unsure of how that was related.

"Come on Emily. You take after your mom don't you? She doesn't let anybody push her around. Just be a bitch."

Emily blinked a couple of times and let a small confused laugh escape her lips. "What?"

"Be. A. Bitch." Bulma repeated each word slowly. "Whenever they are about to humiliate you juts beat them to the punch. You are a smart, educated, beautiful, strong half human half _super _saiyan for Kami's sake. Besides you _are_ the Prince's wife and no matter how much cake they throw on you or how many dead worms they put in your food" Bulma paused and made a face while Emily shuddered at the memory "that is a fact they cannot change."

Emily smiled and said "I can do that."

"Great. Now pick a dress and get going. Never let them see you sweat." Bulma picked herself off the floor.

"Wait!" Emily said "What about the TV. problem?"

Bulma laughed and said "I'll build you one and send it to your room. Can't get cable but I have a bunch of movies."

"So after you did all that, they get along with you now?" Emily asked the blue haired scientist.

Bulma pondered this for a minute and said "Well they don't _love _me but they bow." And with that she left.

Gwendolyn came in after the Queen walked out and asked "Need anything?"

"Yeah" Emily replied moving one of the dresses in her hand "Leonor, and tell her to bring scissors and sowing kit."

"Ma'm?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Princess." Emily answered.

"Excuse me?" the confused guard asked again.

"From now on refer to me as Princess or Your Highness. That is my title no?" Emily gave the speechless guard a smirk and said "Bring Leonor, please."

Gwendolyn slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Trunks wasn't surprised when his father fired the maid that "accidentally" dropped the cake on Emily. Coincidently, it was the same maid who'd given him a quickie the day he found out he was betrothed.

Trunks vaguely remembered hearing about his own mother falling victim to several pranks like that when she first arrived at Vegetasai but this was getting ridiculous. At first he'd stepped back and let the noblewomen get it out of their system but if things kept going like this, he was going to have to do something. He was thinking about sending some food to his room, since his _wife_ would probably be there the rest of the night when the guard announced her arrival.

Bane and Derek, his childhood friends, stood next to him and all three of them were surprised when Emily walked in wearing a slinky bluish-white backless dress. Trunks groaned inwardly. His month of celibacy hadn't been going well and this would do nothing to help matters. Bane and Derek stood staring with open mouths and Trunks had to give them a nudge to remind them that it was his 'wife' they were staring at.

From the other side of the room Bulma smiled at her daughter in law. She was a natural at this. Emily walked straight up to Trunks and gave him a small nod before settling down on her seat. The Hall remained in silence for a few more seconds while people snapped out of their surprise. Whispers immediately erupted around the room and from her throne, Emily smiled at Bulma; perfect.

* * *

An hour later, Emily was mingling with the temperamental shrews that made up most of the population of noble saiyan women. She was speaking with Lady Alyssa, one of the prime creators of her misery during the past month. Next to Alyssa was Claire Duvan, the woman Emily had caught going down on Trunks the night she'd arrived at Vegetasai. Trunk's childhood friends Bane and Derek were standing nearby.

"You know my mother helped in the design of most of the gowns in your closet." Alyssa said to Emily.

"Really?" Emily replied not doubting it.

"Yes but, that dress you have on wasn't included. Where did you get it?"

"Earth." Emily said not wanting to explain on how she'd mauled one of the original closet dresses to make this one.

"Obviously." Alyssa's mother said intruding on the conversation "Showing quite a bit of skin is it not?"

"Not really." Emily answered.

"Oh but it is, I think" Alyssa said "Usually you don't see that much skin on respectable saiyan woman. You mostly see it on prostitutes and loose women. It isn't proper saiyan attire you know."

"Well, I'm only _half _saiyan now aren't I?" Emily hissed back "And since I _am _Princess I suppose me wearing these clothes is quite alright since my respectability is a given. Furthermore, on Earth, it is the _disrespectful _women that are eliminated. You might want to keep that in mind the next time you feel the need to address my attire." With that, she walked away.

Alyssa and her mother gasped in indignation while Bane and Derek chuckled at Emily's response. Claire smiled as well, thinking that perhaps the new princess wasn't as gutless as she'd first assumed. The whole scene was witnessed by a smiling Queen and a scowling Bardock. After an announcement from the King reminding everyone that as of tomorrow Vegetasai would be host to some members of the Presul Race, the nobles headed home all pondering on the Princess' newfound attitude.


	7. Chp 7: Cold Showers and Chocolate Cake

**Ok! **Update! Finally! Sorry it took a while. Please read and Review.

This Chapter is a little suggestive which made it all the more fun and hard to write. Hope you like it. :D :D :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!

* * *

**

"Whoa, what? I have to organize something? By myself? I don't know a whole lot about the saiyan traditions." Emily said all flustered.

"No kidding." Gwendolyn mumbled from a corner of the closet bedroom.

"What was that Gwen?" Emily asked annoyed.

"Nothing Princess." Gwendolyn responded.

"You won't be alone" Leonor said "Princess Bra and a volunteer noblewoman will help."

"Ugh" Emily grunted falling face up on her bed "fine."

"What will you wear?" Leonor asked from the closet.

"Green dress on the left wall, second row." Emily replied keeping her arms over her face.

Gwendolyn stole a glance and gasped "That dress barely has any sleeves and the cleavage seems to be quite revealing!"

"Yes well if you got it flaunt it" Emily rolled her eyes from the bed "It's hardly revealing actually; It's not my fault you saiyans are flatter than surfboards."

Leonor emerged from the closet with the dress "What's a surfboard?" she asked happily.

Emily was about to reply when Gwendolyn interrupted "Saiyan women are warriors, our bodies are that of warriors."

"Pfft." Emily grabbed her dress and proceeded to change unabashedly in front of the two women "I'm a warrior also and unlike you, my breasts are bigger than a couple of meatball."

"A _weak_ warrior." Gwendolyn mumbled.

"_Excuse me?_" Emily responded after finally putting on the dress. "What is your problem?" she asked Gwendolyn while allowing Leonor to place yellow diamonds around her neck.

"You are my problem, _princess_." Gwendolyn spat back "You are not worthy of the title you posses."

"Oh and I suppose _you _are?" Emily stood up angrily and stood face to face with her guard.

"No!" Gwendolyn's voice rose a few notches as she towered over the angry princess. "No one is! But you least of all."

"In love with the Prince are you?" Emily mocked.

Losing control Gwendolyn moved her arm to slap her across the face when something stopped her hand. Emily was looking down upon her while floating a few inches off the ground. She was holding Gwendolyn's wrist with an impossibly strong grip. _Impossible_, Gwendolyn thought. _She moved so fast_.

Emily stared her down for a few seconds before releasing her grip and touching back down on the floor. Leonor lay flattened against a wall with her hand to her lips. "You don't know me so I understand it is hard to accept me" Emily grumbled darkly "but If you touch me again I will break your arm." Without another word she headed out the door with Leonor in tow.

"Leo, why haven't we seen these Presul women? They've been here for a week." Emily breathed and began to regain her composure.

"The Presul need to hibernate for a 7 days after a long travel. They will awaken tonight which is why we need to prepare everything today…"

After they left the room, Gwendolyn stared at the red handprint that had been left on her wrist. She could not shake the goosebumps that had filled her arms when she'd looked at the Princess' eyes. She'd never seen such mercy and savagery in one gaze. Mustering all her courage, she followed them out.

"Oh great" Emily mumbled when she entered Bra's room. As it turned out the volunteer noblewoman was Claire Duvan.

"Hello to you too Princess." Claire smiled and bowed down.

Emily gave her a cautious glance and nodded before walking past her towards Bra.

Ignoring the snub, Claire spoke up "I was just telling Bra how refreshing I found your whole attitude yesterday." She smirked before looking her up and down, her eyebrows rose a bit when they passed the cleavage area "nice dress."

"I know." Emily glared back and turned to Bra "So, what's my job?"

Emily hadn't talked much to Bra since the princess was always surrounded by her posse; that, and Emily had been busy during the last four weeks trying to keep her humiliation level at a minimum. Still, from what she could gather, Bulma was a very smart and beautiful girl. She was basically a younger version of her mother but something in her eyes suggested she shared more of Vegeta's cold calculating manner than she liked to let on.

"Well" Bra replied "I was hoping that you could handle the food. The Presul once ate my mother's human food and asked father if they could eat that every time they come here."

Emily nodded and noticed that Bra called her parents mother and father, unlike Trunks who called them Your Majesty and whatnot. _Wonder why that is?_ Because she was pondering on this it took her a second to realize Bra was waiting for an answer "..oh yeah! Of course I'll do that."

"Good" Bra responded "Claire has volunteered to help you."

Emily forced smile into her face. _Wonderful._

The kitchen was huge. Stone countertops and stoves filled the room. "Queen Bulma built it." Claire said "Haven't been here a lot myself of course."

"It's great." Emily nodded approvingly. Gwendolyn tagged behind the saiyan woman but Leonor had stayed behind on a request from Bra.

"Personally I think it's a waste of time. I mean, why she can't just eat saiyan food, it's practically the same thing."

Emily turned to face her and gave her a disgusted look "You eat your food raw." She remembered the first dinner she'd had in Vegetasai. She'd breathed a large sigh of relief when they maids brought her the _cooked human_ food.

"You've never eaten raw food?" Claire asked.

"Just sushi." Emily replied.

"What's sushi?" This time it was Gwendolyn that asked.

"Raw fish." She replied.

Both Claire and Gwendolyn turned to look at each other and asked "What's fish?"

This stopped Emily in her tracks "You've never had fish?"

When both saiyans shook their heads she responded: "Remind me to take you out to eat fish sometime." With that she turned her attention to the cooking staff. None of the kitchen staff were saiyans nor were any of them humans. They were all intergalactic aliens who'd learned how to cook human food in exchange for allowance of stay in Vegetasai. A purple and tentacled chef handed Emily a piece of paper and said "This is the menu we had in mind." Her voice sounded like clicks on a desk.

The list was perfect and Emily grabbed an apron that'd been left hanging by a stool and said "I'll make the cake myself."

"What?" Claire, Gwendolyn and the purple chef asked at the same time.

"What?" Emily pouted "I miss cooking, I'm in charge of food and I make the best three layers chocolate cake ever."

"When you were put in charge of the menu all you really had to do was make sure the Menu was acceptable. You don't have to _make _anything." Claire said.

"Well I want to." Emily smiled wickedly "and since you volunteered to help me…"

"Oh no." Claire shook her head wildly " Besides" she stuttered "You'll ruin your dress."

Emily just smirked and tossed her another apron saying "That what the apron is for. Let's get to work volunteer."

It took them two hours to finish the cake. It turned out Claire was more of a nuisance than a help but all in all Emily had to admit, she'd made the task more fun. The woman had let her guard down, and to Emily's surprise, she'd enjoyed her company. Claire had seemed to enjoyed herself too.

"That was unbelievable." Claire ranted as they left the kitchen while dusting the flour off their dresses.

"Yeah" Emily smiled "The cake turned out pretty good didn't it?"

"Good?" Claire said "It was beautiful and _we made_ it."

"Yeah I know" Emily rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly at the woman's newfound enthusiasm "I was there."

"It's just that I've never made something before. It felt great. I've never felt so so empowered. Making that cake was great, it was wonderful it was…" she paused thinking up the right word "…it was better than sex."

Emily couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Gwendolyn on the other hand, looked mortified. "Claire for Vegetasai's sake! Don't go saying such improper things. What would people think?"

"First of all, nobody is here and second of all, who cares? They already believe I'm a tart" she leaned in closer to Emily "I have a bit of a reputation you see." She declared unashamedly.

"Yeah" Emily chuckled "I figured that out when I caught you going down on my fiancée two days before my wedding."

"You what!?" Gwendolyn hissed, shocked.

"What?" Claire shrugged "He's one of the best looking saiyans in this whole damn planet _and_ he is more than willing." She turned to Emily again "well, at least he was… you know he used to be quite a ladies man before he married you. Nobody though he'd be able to be loyal but he has been ever since your wedding, and I've seen girls throw themselves at him. You have to give me some sex tips later, because whatever you are doing is totally working."

Gwendolyn exclaimed how inappropriate Claire was being and Claire just laughed at her "prudiness". Occupied by their own exchange, neither woman noticed the blush that had tainted most of Emily's face and neck. _Well at least he is keeping his promise.

* * *

_

_Aaaaghh! _ Trunks mentally screamed as he took his third cold shower that day. If he kept this celibacy thing up and these women kept jumping on him he'd probably become the first man to die of a boner. He breathed in relief as the shower did the trick and thought with dread about the upcoming night. The Presul women were universally known for their sensual dancing and he wasn't quite sure of how well he'd be able to control himself. Of course they were blue skinned and scaly with four arms but they were shaped like saiyan women and with the way he was reacting at everything he would probably get 'excited' at the mere sight of them. He even got excited the few times he saw Emily in her ridiculously lumpy flannel pajamas.

_Ugh! _He stepped out of the shower and dressed himself for the night. He opened the door that connected him to his bedroom only to see Emily stepping out of her own room pulling the train of her long sparkling gold dress. Her hair was pulled back delicately but some curled strands fell on her exposed neck and cleavage. One look at her and Trunks began to feel hard. _Damn!_

"Oh" she said, surprised to see him. They had managed to avoid being alone with each other for almost a week. "Shall we go down together?"

_She could've phrased that better. _Trunks nodded, unable to speak and offered her his arm. He flinched in pain at the throbbing that occurred inside his pants when she took his arm. Together they walked (well, Trunks wobbled) down to the Hall.

When they arrived, the Prince was happy to take his seat in the throne and finally let go of his wife's arm since her scent was not allowing him to think straight. Shortly after, the Presul entered the Hall and began their dance. They all wore white togas that left their bellies, arms and most of their legs exposed. Their dance was sensual and the moonlight streaming in through the hall made their skin glow like water. Trunks smiled, pleased at his lack of reaction to the dance. _Finally some control._

"Beautiful" he heard Emily whisper on his right and turned to look at her. The moonlight was reflecting on her golden dress and making her skin and eyes sparkle. For the first time since they'd met, she looked completely happy. Trunks hardened again and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**End of the Dance:**

_**Dinnertime**_

"That was amazing", Emily gushed to one of the Presul women, Karatall. From what she understood, the Presul, were intergalactic travelers who left their men on their home planet to which they returned to every two years for the sole purpose of reproduction. She learned that all women in the group were equal and there was no 'one leader' in the group and it had surprised her to find out that they mostly walk around naked because they believe hiding their skin is an insult to their creator: Kallaham. Karatall told her that the only reason they had robes on that night was out of respect for Vegetasai's customs. _Finally a group of women I can get on board with. _

"That was wonderful meal." Karatall praised when the Presul finished eating. Emily smiled and stood up. "I'll go get the cake." She announced.

"No need Princess" a nearby maid offered "I can go and get it."

"No" Emily replied smiling "I still need to add some final touches. I'll get it myself."

"You made the dessert yourself?" The light blue woman next to Karatall asked curiously.

"Yes." I nearly laughed out loud when I saw the worried glances they threw Bulma's way. Bulma blushed light scarlet and Emily had a feeling that she had cooked for the blue women before. Still chuckling to herself, Emily entered the deserted kitchen. With the new guest, the entire kitchen staff was serving as waiters, leaving the the place empty. Emily spotted the cake in the center counter and walked towards it when, suddenly, she felt a pull on her hand. Someone grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall. Emily fell back against the stone wall and felt someone's hot breath against her neck. She opened her eyes after the surprise of the attack and saw a head of lavender hair in front of her. _Trunks! _She thought angrily before kneeing him in the groin as hard as she could. As he doubled over, she gave him a roundhouse kick to the head and pushed him against the wall in a chokehold. She felt the blood pounding in her head with fright and anger. He stared back at her with anger before throwing a punch. She blocked him and a small power battle ensued to see who could pin who down. Finally he pushed her against a wall and stared into her eyes with victory. She tried pushing him back angrily, but he wouldn't budge. He pressed his face to her neck once again and inhaled deeply before giving a sigh of relief and releasing her of his grip. Once he let go she pushed him back against the counter and pressed herself against the wall while rubbing her neck. "What the hell was that about?" she half yelled, half croaked at him.

He looked at her and the triumphant look in his eyes was replaced with shame. "I…" he stuttered "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Emily's voice rose a couple of notches and Trunks flinched "You randomly attack me but you're not sure why?"

Trunks' apologetic eyes left him and he yelled "This is your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah!" he rambled "because of your stupid celibacy promise I haven't been laid in a month. Women keep throwing themselves at me, I have to take cold showers, you keep walking around in your skimpy outfits and smelling nice and not letting me think and I just can't take it anymore." He ended, slightly panting.

Emily stared at him open mouthed "So…you're horny?"

"I guess, yeah." He grumbled in reply.

With one long stride Emily stood close to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she slapped him in the face. Surprised once again by her attack he raised his hand to strike her back but stopped himself.

"I don't care if you've turned into a horn dog." She hissed "You do not fix it by attacking me, or anyone else for that matter."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" he grumbled back.

"I don't know." Emily sighed, finally backing down but still looking extremely angry "take care of it yourself."

Trunks gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean 'take care of it myself'?"

Emily blushed a deep scarlet "_You know_" she made a small hand gesture "some alone time with your hand…"

Trunks stared blankly at her before realizing what she meant "What!? Certainly not! I am royalty and that lowly act is beneath me."

Emily laughed at him "Oh please. You actually expect me to believe that you've never…you know…"

"Definitely not." He gave her a cocky smile "I've never had to."

Emily snorted disbelieving "Yeah right."

Trunks moved in close to her again and whispered seductively in her ear "Why? Have _you _done it_t…?"_

"No!" Emily replied ruffled.

With a laugh, Trunks moved away from her.

Emily straightened her dress and headed to get the cake "Then eat chocolate or something. Just make sure not to attack me again." And with that she left to serve the cake.

Trunks flinched remembering the hard kick to the groin he'd received earlier- he defiantly wouldn't be trying that again. He smiled at her figure as she left. With her tousled hair and ripped dress she defiantly would start a mass of rumors because of her appearance and their momentary disappearance. He laughed, serves her right. _Well, for some reason smelling her neck worked...either that or the kick to my crown jewels. _He stared at his hand for a few seconds before sighting in resignation and leaving for the party.


	8. Chp 8: Outings and, Friends?

Hey guys! Finally new chappie up. Remember that Jocelyn is Emily's grandmother who looks just like her (see chapter 3).

I hope you like this. Please **READ AND REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

For months now Jocelyn and her husband had been sleeping in different rooms. Shocked was not a strong enough word to describe her feelings she felt when she saw Bardock's son walk in as Prince Trunk's new father-in-law. When she saw him, her first thought was that he was Bardock's illegitimate son and that he seemed old enough to have been conceived around the time she was still married to Bardock. The mere thought that Bardock could've cheated on her while they were married broke her heart. She'd nearly had a heart attack, though, when the daughter of that son turned out to look almost exactly like she used to when she was younger. This, she quickly realized, meant that the earth Saiyan called Kakkarott was her and Bardock's son.

She had found out she was pregnant a few months after she'd already left Bardock and to be fair, she was unsure whether the baby belonged to him or to her new husband. When the baby finally came she blacked out after a long and painful labor, only to wake up to the dreadful news that the baby had died shortly after being born. She'd been devastated and her husband did not allow her to see the dead baby for fear she could not handle it. She always wanted to but never had the guts to ask her husband who the baby had looked like. Now, 56 years later, she knew.

After dinner that night, she yelled at her husband and demanded to know the truth. It was the first time she'd ever screamed at him and the shock of it all made him reveal everything to her. He told her the baby looked exactly like Bardock since birth and not wanting to go through any more shame on her behalf, he'd shipped the baby to some random planet and told her it had died. She hadn't spoken to her husband since. At first he had bought presents that ranged from handful of dresses to a child slave, but still she would not forgive him. After a few weeks he gave up and let her do as she wished while he very publicly settled his needs elsewhere.

"Come Keisha" she told the 12 year old slave Sparasus had gotten her "Let's head off to the marketplace."

"Yes Miss Jocelyn." The small tan girl replied.

Jocelyn smiled at Keisha's bow. Nowadays, she was virtually the only one who showed her any sort of respect.

The marketplace was relatively empty at that time in the morning. Only vendors, shopkeepers and a few customers lingered on the dirt paved streets. The vendors were all there selling products for their masters who were, more usual than not, first class Saiyans. Jocelyn and her husband themselves had several produce stands from their farm a few feet down the road. Keisha ran to keep up with her as she walked quickly down said road. Jocelyn's father had been an elite warrior and when it came to battle she was no pushover but these streets were still dangerous and dawdling on them when they were so empty was tempting fate. Because of her rush it took her a bit of time before she noticed the scene before her.

It seemed that the new Princess had decided to go shopping that morning and one fourth of the royal guard decided to tag along for what probably was, her first public outing. Jocelyn had not seen the Princess since the wedding and she was shocked once again about how much she looked like her. Keisha stopped next to Jocelyn and stared curiously and the Princess. Jocelyn couldn't help but smile at the Princess' small but clear signs of rebellion. Her clothes were clearly made of cotton and showing more skin than was acceptable for a Royal Family member. Her hair was half tied up and half loose which was unheard of in Saiyan women past 16 years old.

"She looks like you Miss Jocelyn." Keisha mumbled in awe.

"Yes but not exactly like me. See how her black hair curls at the end? And her eyes are bright green and her smile is the same as her grandfather's."

"Is she your daughter Miss Jocelyn?" Keisha asked.

"No." Jocelyn smiled sadly before turning to walk away "She's not related to me."

* * *

Emily couldn't believe this. She'd been stuck inside the castle for months now and when she finally was able to get permission to head outside, she was surrounded by the entire Royal Guard. It was enough to drive anyone insane with claustrophobia. Her "grandfather" was leading the guards around her while he stood next to her the whole time. She couldn't even see the scenery and the whole spectacle was borderline embarrassing. She tried glancing past the flock of guards and spotted someone she'd been looking for since her wedding. It was the woman she'd found out was called Jocelyn that looked just like her. Emily was pretty sure she was her grandmother and had been wanting to talk to her but had not seen her since that time. The woman was turning away and with the guards tightening ranks around her, Emily knew she would not be able to catch up with the woman now. Sighing deeply she turned to Bardock and said "Let's go back."

"Yes Princess." Bardock replied, like always, not looking her in the eyes.

Back in the castle Bardock told her the Prince had given orders to go to him immediately upon their return so he guided her towards one of the castle's many private rooms. She sat down in one of the fancy cushioned seats in the room to wait while Bardock brought Trunks. As Bardock was leaving Emily found herself asking him "That Jocelyn woman in the marketplace is my grandmother isn't she?"

The question froze Bardock on his tracks. He stared at her for several beats before answering "Yes, she is your grandmother."

"And why haven't I met her?" She asked him.

"You can meet her if you'd like Princess although I do not recommend you waste your time. In any case she is no longer your grandomther, not oficially. She lost the rights to my children when she walked away from me and they denied her as her mother."

"But my father has yet to deny her so then, she has yet to be denied as my grandmother right?"

The statement surprised Bardock into silence. "I suppose" he mumbled clearly annoyed and excused himself before heading out to find the Prince. Emily waited quietly all the while, wondering what exactly had happened between her grandparents. After a few minutes a dressed up Trunks walked into the room.

Before Emily could stand up, Trunks kneeled in front of her and lifting her chin up with his hands inspected her face. "No injuries? Everything went smoothly?"

"Everything went fine. The outing was uneventful and short." Bardock answered the Prince.

"Good." Truks sighed softly "Your shift with the Princess has ended Bardock, tell Gwendolyn to get back to her post."

With a nod, Bardock exited the room, leaving the pair alone. Emily stared at Trunk's eyes and was surprised to see worry in them. He was worried about her leaving the castle perhaps?

"What is it?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothing. It is dangerous for the wives of Royal Family to be out in public like that and I couldn't be there so I was a bit worried. Bardock is the best guard so I sent him with you."

"You were worried about me?"

Suddenly Trunks seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly removed his hand from her face and stood up coughing. "Yes, well I don't want you to get assassinated. It would look terribly bad for Vegetasai. Beside if you die before the year is up our planets might get blown up if we don't keep our ends of the deal."

Emily blushed remembering the other parts of the deal that had yet to be completed. Also remembering what had happened the last time they'd been alone together, Emily stood up trying to get away from the Prince, but having the opposite effect. She stood up only to stumble and find herself dangerously close to him. He'd grabbed her to keep her from falling and was not letting go.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled stupidly but stopped when she looked at his face. Catching his blue eyes with her green ones they stood like that for several seconds barely daring to breathe. Suddenly it hit Emily, how stupid she had been. Her mother had been right, using the his name as influence without even knowing him wouldn't work. The only reason she'd yet to be assassinated was because he was looking out for her. Because he'd kept his promise and not slept with anyone, because he worried when she left the castle and sent her with his best guard and because he, unlike her first impression of him, was actually a nice guy. Like her, he'd also been forced to marry a complete stranger and unlike her, he'd gone out of his way to make things more comfortable for her.

"I'm sorry." Emily said before moving away from Trunks.

"For what?" he asked wondering what she meant.

"For everything. You've been nothing but helpful to me and I've been nothing but a bitch."

Trunks stared at her stupefied. He was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever heard a woman apologize. "Umm, it's fine." He said, at a loss for anything else to say.

"We should be friends." She said "I'm sure it will make our whole arrangement all the easier to deal with."

Trunks stood there in silence. After nearly a minute of silence Emily said "Bad idea?"

"No!" Trunks blurted out "I mean, It's fine I guess. I've just never had a woman want to be just friends with me."

"You've never had a female friend?" Emily asked surprised.

"You've had male friends?" Trunks frowned.

"Yeah, I have plenty of guy friends." Emily laughed.

"That's frowned upon here." Trunks frowned.

"Yeah well don't take this personally but Saiyans don't know how to have fun."

"Yeah we do." Trunks replied defensively.

"No, you do not." Emily laughed "Especially not the women."

"Women aren't supposed to have fun." Trunks said.

It was Emily's turn to frown "We won't be friends if you keep saying stuff like that."

"So...friends?" Trunks said doubtfully.

"Friends." Emily smiled "Anything you need from me, don't be afraid to ask for."

Trunks contemplated her for several seconds before saying "Well, I need a good lay."

Emily's smile didn't falter as she slapped him.

Trunks was surprised at how much the slap hurt "How strong are you?"

"I'm a s..."

"Excuse me" Gwendolyn interrupted "I'm here to take over my guard shift over the Princess." she said staring momentarily at Trunk's bright red cheek.

"Right." Trunks said and walked out of the room. Before leaving he turned back and stared at Emily for several beats before saying "I'm sorry." and walking away.

Gwendolyn and Emily stared stupefied at the Prince's retreating back. _Are all Saiyan men this hard to understand? _Emily wondered before telling Gwendolyn that she was returning to her room for a nap.


	9. Chp 9: Not so different after all

Ok so last chapter was really short compared to other so I updated inhumanly fast and gave you another short chapter. Things are getting friendlier and hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Please **READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**

"And so we decided to be friends." Emily finished telling Marron over video phone.

"And how has that worked put for the two of you so far?" she asked her friend.

"It hasn't. Him and Vegeta are in the middle of this huge land project and they're trying to give all this extra land to some third class saiyans but the nobles are against it and it's turned into this big ugly thing. I haven't seen him since that day except at dinner and we can't very well talk there."

A slam in Trunk's bedroom made Emily jumped "I think that's him. Talk to you later?"

"You better." Marron said before turning off her video phone.

The slams in Trunks' room didn't end with the first one. Emily waited until he was out of the shower before heading out to speak to him. A little nervous, she put on her white robe and a ponytail before heading into his room, where she found him angrily pushing his bed covers back.

"You know I could have been sleeping and that racket you were making would've easily woken me up." She told him mock annoyed.

Distracted he said "Sorry, did I wake you?"

That was the second time she'd heard him apologize to her, he must be really upset. "Wow, are you ok?"

He stopped fiddling with the bed covers and just threw himself on top of them "Damn it, I shouldn't have dismissed that maid."

"Oh move over." Emily pushed him off the bed and laughed as he fell on the floor with a thud "I can't believe you can't even push back your bed covers."

"Whatever." he said annoyed and hopped back into the bed not mentioning how she had pushed him off.

Emily smiled inwardly at how often she'd caught him using the earth word he'd learned from her but decided against teasing him about it since he seemed genuinely upset. "What's the matter?"

"Bad meetings get me in a bad mood." he mumbled.

"Well you must have had bad meetings before, what do you usually do to feel better?"

Trunks turned to look at her sitting on his bed and said "I'll tell you if you promise not to hit me."

"Are you kidding?" Emily asked, knowing already what his answer was.

"It always made me feel better." he shrugged.

"Is sex your answer to everything?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment before answering "Pretty much, yeah."

"No wonder you've been in such a foul mood since we got married."

"Tell me about it." he told her.

"Well, there are other ways to deal with stress or anger you know." Emily told him.

"Like what?"

"You could try talking about it." Emily suggested.

"To whom?" Trunks shook his head "What goes on in those meetings is top secret and if I say anything it'll be all over the castle faster than an epidemic."

"You can tell me." Emily said "Who would I tell?"

"That's true." Trunks pondered about it for a few seconds "Nobody around here likes you."

"Yeah, thanks." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Ok." He sat up, suddenly excited "Well you've heard about how the King is trying to make this new Land Act and give away all the unused land to third class farmers to boost our crop economy. He's doing it because 90% of Vegetasai's income, since we stopped overtaking other planets, comes from the Queen's technology and it's getting harder and harder to survive out of just that. We don't have enough home grown crops so we're constantly having to import produce and meats but if we can get more crops grown right here on the planet we could import less and save a lot of money."

"Makes sense" Emily nodded along.

"It does doesn't it? The King made a perfect plan so it wouldn't disturb any of the noblemen's or second class saiyan's farms but most of them are selfish bastards who don't want to buy food from third class saiyans and are doing their best to prevent the Land Act from crossing through. Worse thing is that they're succeding."

"Who are these bastards exactly?" Emily asked.

"Today, the biggest bastard was Derfok Geoven. Asshole." Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"Who's he?" Emily asked.

"You know him. The small bald guy that has a shit for ki."

"Oh yeah! He's the one who has been sleeping with Jara Mullard." Emily said, placing the face with the name.

"Wait, what!? He's been sleeping with Jara Mullard, Commander Mullard's daughter?" Trunks asked shocked.

"That's what I heard." Emily shrugged.

"From who?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"The maids are the only ones that'll talk to me and they know everything."

"Commander Mullard would kill him if he found out...do the maids know anything about Keith Knowland the III?"

"The gay guy?" Emily asked.

"Gay guy?" Trunks repeated with disbelief.

"Yeah I heard he cheated on his wife a few years back with the redheaded guy...Thomo Redclaff I think he's called. They were war buddies and one of the maids caught them kissing in one of the castle's private rooms a while back."

"Wow" Trunks said "who else?"

"Wait a minute, blackmail is not the way to run a Planet. You have to win this fight the right way."

Trunks stared back at her "Since this deal started my father has been receiving death threats on the lives of my mother, sister and even you."

Emily stared back in alarm. She wasn't worried about herself but she knew Bulma might not be able to protect herself against any assassination attempts. She looked at Trunks and said "Well I heard that Johan Harto's son was in love with one of the castle's cooks...a three."

"Martina, who died recently?" Trunks asked amazed.

Emily nodded "Rumor has it that Harto senior killed her because she was carrying her grandson." she finished with disgust.

"Even if he didn't kill her, the rumor that his son had an interracial sexual experience is enough to get him to sign the Land Act. Who else?"

After nearly two hours, Emily had given him all the dirt she could remember on all the noblemen who were giving him and Vegeta trouble with the Land Act.

"This is great." Trunks said reviewing the notes she'd given him. "If this works I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Good" Emily smiled "I'm starting to get sick of this castle."

Trunks nodded understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"After all the help you've given me? Of course!" Trunks replied.

"Why do you call you father King or Vegeta. Why not just call him dad?"

Trunks stopped to consider the question. Emily was glad that he hadn't gotten annoyed like she though he would.

"Well when I was little everyone else called him that so I did too."

Emily nodded thinking that it made sense.

"Can I ask _you_ something?" Trunks asked her out of the blue.

"Yes." she replied getting under the covers from the cold.

"Well, I know why I did it. I mean, I was raised to uphold my duty to my planet above all else." He turned to face her "but why did _you _do it? Why did you agree to marry a complete stranger?"

It took Emily a while to answer. Finally she said "It's not fair for innocent people to have to die like that. If I can do something about it I will. My family has spent their lives protecting Earth. I too was raised to uphold my duty to my planet."

"But why? You're not royalty over there and from what my mother tells me sometimes earthlings don't even know you helped them. Why do it?"

"Because we're the only ones that can." she said simply.

Trunks stared at her for a long time and said "I guess we're not as different as I thought we were."

"Guess not." Emily replied quietly. And as both of them pondered this in silence, they fell asleep.


	10. Chp 10: The morning after

Sorry for the lack of updates. Loads going on but I hope this chapter helps. Thanks for all your reviews. Here are some replies:

**Neko-fire demon tempest: **First off, great name. Vegeta's planet was brought back shortly after Goten and Emily's birth so Trunks had interacted with them but he was only an infant. They could consummate the marriage more than once I suppose but the rule was made so they'd consummate the marriage AT LEAST once, instead of being married without touching each other. It was just a way for the witch to humiliate them more (and to have that great awkward sexual tension between them). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so and I hope you like this chapter.

**Too lazy to log in: **Yes, they did just fall asleep in the same bed. Fun.

**Invisible-gurl: **I actually had two versions of Trunks for this story. Sexy, fun-loving, carefree Trunks was one and stoic, super serious warrior Trunks was the other. I went with fun-loving Trunks because he just seemed more fun. If I had gone with the other Trunks, Emily would've been the loose one (in some ways she still will be). I figured there were enough stoic Vegeta/ fun Bulma stories out there so I went another way with Trunks and Emily. Glad you like him this way!

And thanks so much to all the other reviewers. You guys keep me going and your feedback helps so much. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Trunks woke up when he felt he was almost falling out of the corner of his bed. He moved to the left but was stopped short by a hard body pillow. He opened his eyes to push the annoying obstacle away and realized that what he thought had been a pillow was actually Emily. They must've fallen asleep while talking the night before. Trunks jumped high in the air before landing loudly on his room's stone floor. The sound stirred a sleepy Emily.

"Leonor is that you?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stretched awake.

"Not quite." Trunks replied. _That_ jolted her awake. With her eyes open wide and in mid yawn, she yanked the blankets up to her chin. Her face was completely red. Trunks had to admit she looked pretty cute in such a vulnerable position.

"What did you do?" She yelled, her face contorting with anger. Not so cute anymore.

"Nothing! We fell asleep. I just woke up and jumped off the bed when I saw you there." Trunks said somewhat annoyed at her implication that he had done something to her while she was sleeping. Sure, he'd attacked her in the kitchen but she'd been awake then and that was only to sniff her neck. No harm done. He was a Saiyan Prince and he would never do anything against a woman's will, there was no need for it. For a moment she looked like she didn't believe him but after patting herself down and checking to see if everything was in place, she nodded slowly.

"Right. Sorry." She genuinly looked sorry and immediatly Trunks' anger deflated.

"It's fine." He mumbled and they stayed staring at each other in what was perhaps the longest 30 seconds of Trunks' life. Finally Emily said "Don't you have your Land Act meeting today or whatever?"

It took Trunks a few seconds to register what she was talking about before giving a yelp and running into the bathroom. The moment he was gone, Emily sprinted off his bed and into her own room. What was wrong with her? She didn't understand why she was so flustered at waking up at the Prince's bed. She had guy best friends like Uub and Tien Jr. to whom she was very close to. She'd fallen asleep next to them at movie night and camp outs. She and Marron had once had to share a bed with Tien on trip to a friend's cabin. She had a twin brother with whom she'd shared a bedroom with until the age of twelve. She'd never gotten that riled up over a guy and wasn't Trunks suppossed to be just another friend? They had agreed to it. _Sure_, she snorted to herself, _the friend you're married to._

"Emily?" Trunks voice called out to her from his bedroom.

"Yes?" Emily squeaked and immediately got mad at herself for doing so.

"Erm...well, I'm leaving." His voice carried uncertainly through his room.

"Right...erm, good luck." She replied not moving from where she was.

There were a few more seconds of awkward silence until a creak and slam of a door told Emily that Trunks had gone. She peeked into his room from her own closet-room to make sure he had indeed left before letting out a sight. Her relief was short lived though, when she spotted a purple dress and matching shoes and jewelry that had been left on her bed. She was sure they had not been there the night before which could only mean one thing. Leonor or Gwendolyn or both had come in and left the dress there for her. Which meant that they must've seen her lying in bed sleeping next to the Prince. Her face burned with embarrassement. This was starting off as the worst day ever.

* * *

Prince Trunks skipped down the castle hallways in the best mood he'd been in months. The morning had started out awkwardly enough but it had ended up great. His pseudo-wife's information had been more effective than he could ever imagined. He'd managed to get every opposing nobleman on his side by the end of the meeting and he'd had fun doing it. The looks on their faces when he casually segued from land laws to little rumors he'd heard floating around the castle were priceless. Of course the piece de resistance had been when King Vegeta had actually been impressed with his accomplishement. _Impressed_. Trunks couldn't remember the last time his father had been impressed by him. Not since he turned Super Saiyan at age seven. He couldn't wait to tell Emily.

* * *

Neither Gwendolyn nor Leonor had mentioned anything about that morning's sleeping arrangements so Emily didn't either, although Leonor's knowing smile and more than usual giggles let Emily know she'd been the one to set up the dress on her bed that morning. At present time she was having afternoon tea with snotty noblewomen and her lady maid and guard were distanced at the corners of the room. Emily was grateful to be free of Leonor's incessant giggling but having to listen to the noblewomen's condescending and nasally voices was starting to make her want to return to her maid's knowing looks. It was like the Sophie's Choice of psychological torture: relive the embarrassement of this morning over and over or listen to this obnoxious crowd. Luckily Claire swooped in just in time to save her from the latest noblewoman attempting to bore her to death.

"Oh Zandra why don't you go bore someone else with your stories about linnen. Go on you boring prude. Get out of here." Claire said to Emily's great relief and amazement.

"Slut." Zandra the linnen master mumbled before hurrying off.

"Watch your language around the future queen Z!" Claire yelled loudly after her, making other women turn to stare in horror.

"Stop it!" Emily said not being able to conceal her laughter "You'll only get them to hate me more."

"Trust me I can't do that much damage. They already hate you enough." Claire shrugged.

"Thanks for saving me though. I swear if I never hear anything about linnen ever again it will be too soon." Emily said gratefully.

"Steer clear of Candance then. She's allergic to linnen but she has this ridicoulous fondness for silk." Claire said making Emily laugh again. The moment was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"I'm surprised to see you two getting along." It was Alyssa the noblewoman who had led the cake throwing welcome wagon for Emily when she first became Princess of Vegetasai. Alyssa was beautiful and the daughter of the First Noble, the richest and most poweful noble in the King's Court. She would've been first candidate for Trunk's wife if it hadn't been for Emily. The fact that people kept commenting about how Emily's beauty overshadowed Alyssa's didn't help matters either. She was snobby, she was mean and she was out for blood. Too bad Emily was a much better fighter.

"Why's that?" Emily asked the brown haired, brown eyed noblewoman.

"Well considering how she used to warm the bed of your now husband I didn't think you two would get along." Alyssa sneered.

All embarrassement from that morning left her as her anger started pounding through her. She was certain Alyssa had warmed Trunk's bed herself more than a few times. She wouldn't be surprised if every available noblewoman in court had had her turn at that playboy's bed. Yet here they were, all of them, calling out Claire on the same behaviour. Emily hated people like them.

"All the more to talk about." She smiled smugly the way she'd seen Marron do before when confronting her boyfriends' ex-girlfriends.

"Oh please." Alyssa laughed loudly. Emily was very aware that the room had gone silent and that every eye in the place was focused on them. "You really expect us to belief you've touched the Prince? If you have, you must not have done a good job. He doesn't go near you. Everyone can see it. You may be married to the Prince, Princess" she spat out cruelly "but you don't have his support or attention!"

Emily stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Claire was equally inmobolized beside her. Before she could decide on what to do, the Hall's large double doors slammed open loudly, making all the noblewomen and Emily herself jump in surprise. Trunks glided in with the biggest smile Emily had ever seen him wear.

"Good afternoon ladies." He spoke loudly and happily as a few of the ladies snapped out of their shock and curtsied clumsily towards him "I'm sorry to interrupt your...er...woman time but I'm looking for my wife." He scanned the room for a few seconds before his eyes landed on Emily. Without warning he walked straight up to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "It worked!" He whispered so only she would hear, his eyes shining with happiness. He put his arm around her and dragged her out of the room. "Sorry ladies but you'll have to make do without her. I need her for now. No, no, you two stay there." He added to Leonor and Gwendolyn when they started following after them. Emily let herself be dragged by the excited Prince while her face burned red and her ears rang with the echoes of Claire's laughter.


	11. Chp 11: The Saiyan Way

Hello good people! Well, I've gotten some truly beautiful reviews and as a thanks I've given you a quick update. I'm so glad you're all reading and reviewing and, as far as I can tell, liking the story. I'd like you all to tell me what you think about Trunks and Emily's relationship so far and about what happens in this new chapter. Any and all feedback is appreciated. I hope you all like chapter 11. Enjoy!

Also, Happy New Year! I hope you've all had a lovely year so far. Much Love, Sirius1Fan.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Saiyan Way**

Emily was trying to follow Trunks' story but he was talking too fast. From what she could gather The Land Act meeting had gone his way. "...and it's all thanks to you." He finished, beaming at her and despite herself, Emily smiled back.

"I'm glad." she said.

"So...what would you like?"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, feeling lost again.

"As a thank you for your help. I always pay my debts. What would you like?" Trunks explained.

"I thought you were taking me out to dinner as thanks?"

Trunks waved the comment away "Not good enough. Your notes" he smirked "worked better than I ever dreamed, so as thanks you can have whatever you want. If I can grant it, and as Prince I can grant a lot, it's yours." He smiled.

"Well..." Emily thought, stumped by the possibility of having whatever she wanted. Her first thought was a visit to Earth, but she knew already that Trunks couldn't give her that. It took the whole Royal Council to vote on it and, besides the King and Trunks, none of the noblemen and representatives in the Council would do it for her. She asked, instead, for something else "A day out."

"What?" Trunks kept the smile on his face but his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He'd been expecting a request of jewelry or dresses. What women usually asked for from him. He wasn't sure what Emily was asking for now.

"I've been here for almost two months and I've barely been outside these castle walls. I want to know what the real Vegetasai is like. What saiyans are like. I want to spend a day out on the town." She said eagerly.

"Oh." Trunks smile started fading away "It's dangerous but maybe if I combine your guard and mine. I'll be there too, of could organize a quick tour and..."

"No. No guards." Emily stopped him "Last time there were so many I couldn't see anything _but _my guards. No guards this time."

"We can't go out there with no guards." Trunks told her annoyed. "We'd get mobbed. Besides my father would never allow it and..."

"Obviously we can't go out like this. And nobody has to know." Emily interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" Trunks said slowly, finally understanding and dreading what she was asking of him.

"I mean we sneak out and disguise ourselves." She grinned at him.

"Yes." Trunks groaned. "I was afraid that's what you meant."

It took a few hours of non-stop nagging to break Trunks and get him to agree. Emily was grateful that her many "do too", "do not" arguments with Goten during their childhood had finally payed off for something. It took them nearly a week to plan their escape and the only person who knew about it was Bra, who according to Trunks, had experience with sneaking out of the castle grounds. The plan was to go to breakfast, eat something from earth and pretend they had food poisoning for the rest of the day. The way saiyans ate, food poisoning and any other type of stomach pain was considered one of the worst illnesses you could get. Bra even provided them with genuine peasant attire. By the time the scaled down the last castle wall, Emery couldn't stop smiling from excitement. Trunks on the other hand looked like he would rather have the food poisoning than be there.

"Where should we go first?" Trunks asked his happy bride.

"Well, I never got to actually see the market place. Let's go." She spoke quickly and grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. He let her, and took a chance to study how Emily looked in her third class saiyan outfit. Bra had managed to get her hands on a moth eaten and worn out cotton dress and some old maiden slippers. They'd tied Emily's hair in a messy bun and dirtied her face a little. Like Trunks, she was wearing a moldy hooded cape on top of her outfit. She looked positively regal. Despite everything, she still looked beautiful. Trunks had no idea how they were going to blend in.

He caught his reflection in a mirror on one of the marketplace stands and grimaced. Bra had painted his hair black with a 24-hour solution she said she'd used on herself when leaving the castle. He hoped his sister was telling the truth and his hair would return to normal by the next morning. He didn't think he could get used to himself with black hair. Worse, he could not get used to the itchy farmer's clothes Bra had made him wear. To top it all off, the flimsy poor man shoes were killing his feet. He looked up and caught glance at Emily's smile before shaking his head. _I guess one day like this isn't that bad._

It was the middle of the day and the marketplace was completely packed. As they maneuvered through the throngs of saiyan shoppers a large man pushed Emily out of the way. Trunks immediately pulled her to him and kept his hand around her waist protectively.

"It wasn't this crowded last time." Emily yelled over the chaos of people.

"Last time, you came in the morning of a travel day. This is afternoon market on a work day."

"Want to get a drink?" Emily asked pointing to what appeared to be a tavern. Laughing and burping saiyans were flying in and out of the place. Trunks looked like he'd rather do anything but that. Emily ignored his expression and dragged him along.

When they swung the front doors open, the sight before them stopped them dead in their tracks. A saiyan man and woman in a frilly but torn dress were grunting against the wall, engaging in well...intercourse. Emily stared open-mouthed at the unabashed couple who was laughing and heaving simultaneously. Trunks pulled her away towards a table and made a hand gesture to the barman.

"Wow. Ha...what...did you see...what?" Emily sputtered, still shocked by what she had seen.

"Yeah. It happens. Saiyans are creatures driven by instinct Sexual drive is an instinct they don't bother to surpress." Trunks spoke, too casually for Emily's liking.

"The nobles do. Bother to suppress it, I mean." Emily said, feeling weird for actually appreciating something from the snotty saiyan first class.

"They don't, actually, but they do manage to_ not _surpress it in private quarters. Public sating of sexual needs is now frowned upon in the first class community. It wasn't always like that." Trunks shrugged, keeping his hood up as the barman passed by with two pints of...something that was smoking.

"It wasn't? So first class used to..."she pointed at the now yelling couple. "Out in public too?"

"That's what I hear." Trunks shrugged and sniffed his drink, eyeing the dirty mug with caution.

"And what happened to...change that?" Emily asked, her face getting redder with every yelp of pleasure emitted from the couple.

"Freeza didn't like it." He said simply, his face darkening slightly.

"Right." Emily said quietly. She'd heard all about Freeza's reign of terror over the saiyans and other planets from her father and older brother. "So it's all about instinct here? Relationships?"

"Well yes...and no." Trunks took a swig from his flask "After imprinting, satisfying your needs with just anybody becomes more difficult."

"I'm sorry?" Emily said, coughing whatever it was she drinking. Tasted like tar with alcohol mixed in with something that resembled green tea, but not quite. "Imprinting?"

"Yes." Trunks seemed confused at her lack of knowledge "Saiyans imprint."

"Humans don't. Elaborate please." She took another sip of the tarty drink.

"Well, in the old days when saiyans found their 'ape mate'..." Trunks was interrupted by Emily snorting and spilling a bit of her drink on top of the table.

"I'm sorry." She giggled "Ape mate?"

"Yes." Trunks said, again confused. "My mother says you humans have an equivalent term...soul-mates, I think."

"Oh." Emily said, her laughter dying out. "Sorry, please keep going."

"Well, in the old days when a saiyan found their ape mate they imprinted upon them and were together forever." Trunks sipped more of his drink. The couple at the entrance had long since finished and all that could be heard was the incomprehensible chatter around the tavern floor. Emily's cheeks however, remained flushed and Trunks couldn't help but stare at how they made her whole face glow.

"And now?" Emily asked.

"Well now..." Trunks continued "Imprinting is more about convenience. For example, we" he pointed at the two of them "are not the only arranged marriage in Vegetasai. To make the transition easier, married couples force themselves to imprint on each other to make their union easier to bear."

"I'm sorry. How does one imprint and why force themselves?" Emily was officially fascinated by this concept of saiyan life.

"Well, imprinting is mostly done in a moment of passion. During intercourse your canines grow out a bit and you must bite your mate and have her bite you back to complete imprinting." The look on Emily's face was quite comical and made Trunks chuckle before continuing his explanation. "When an impression is 'true' the moment of passion isn't necessary. You're drawn to your ape mate and simply bite, instinctively-or so I've heard. The older saiyans told me stories about it once. How they would constantly loose control around their ape mates for no reason at all. It must've been horrible."

"So you don't necessarily have to imprint on your 'ape mate'?" Emily asked, trying to understand.

"Not necessarily, no. In fact, hardly anyone does anymore."

"Wait so what effects do imprinting with someone have? Why does it make an arranged marriage easier?" Emily wondered.

"Well once you imprint on someone you become connected to them subconsciously It's a bond that you can never be rid of. Bonding like that with your arranged bride is helpful. Makes the sex more satisfying and the life of togetherness easier to bear. It even makes it harder to stray into another woman's bed chamber. Not impossible of course."

"Or so you hear." Emily said dryly.

"Or so I hear." Trunks nodded, smirking a little at her dry tone.

"What if you imprint on someone and they've already imprinted on someone else?" Emily asked suddenly.

Trunks shrugged. "You'll lead a very unfulfilled life. That is why marrying someone who has already imprinted with someone else is discouraged. Makes for very difficult married life."

"I bet." Emily snorted when a thought occurred to her "Have you ever imprinted on someone?"

"No." Trunks laughed "Nor have I been imprinted on. I'm just a half-saiyan, like you. I'm not entirely sure I _can _imprint."

Emily nodded not saying anything but feeling slightly relieved for reasons she didn't want to dwelve on. Emily was about to say something when a group of people entering the tavern caught her eye. "Look!" she pointed at the women in the group "They're wearing pants! Why can they wear pants and I can't?"

Trunks glanced and turned to look at Emily "Because that's their uniform. They're third class saiyan warriors. They're the only kind of women who can wear pants on Vegetasai. You may too when training or in battle."

"Are all third class saiyans warriors?" Emily asked, still staring at the loud and increasingly drunk group.

"No, not now. They used to be. Before my father took the thrones and Vegetasai only income was the conquering other planets, the third class was the warrior class. They were the laymen. Second class saiyans are mostly merchants or artisans that make money off their craft. Third class saiyans now a days can be either warriors or farmers and workers. Many unmarried third class choose the warrior path because it makes it possible to ascend your rank. If you think you're strong enough and you pass a rather difficult test you can achieve a higher warrior rank despite your third class background. Few have done it though."

"Bardock." Emily said, referring for the first time ever to her estranged grandfather.

"Yes. He and his sons have managed it." Trunks looked at her seriously "It's an impressive family."

Emily gave him a confident smile "They've got nothing on my dad."

"What did he do?" Trunks finally asked the question he'd been wondering since the day he met Emily and her father.

"Excuse me?" Emily finished her drink and signaled the barman for more.

"Well, I asked my father why Kar...Gok...your father was allowed to live outside of Vegetasai and marry a human without the Council knowing about it. All ambassadors return once a year to leave a report with the Royal Council you see? But I'd never seen your father before so I knew he wasn't an ambassador My dad told me your father had been granted independence. My father granted him freedom of his ties to Vegetasai. It is a something only done to those most trusted by the King provided they serve Vegetasai with a great favor. Your dad, what did he do?"

Emily just stared at him blankly as the barman refilled their mugs "You don't know?" she whispered.

"Know what?" Trunks took the barman's drink. Before Emily could answer the barman spoke in a gruff voice "This is your second round. Let me see your method of payment." Trunks look at Emily meaningfully and she just stared back at him, confused.

"Show him your money." She told him.

"But I never carry money around with me." Trunks said aloud. Before either of them could say anything else the barman gave a loud yell and turned the table upside down making the half-saiyan couple stand in surprise.

"FREELOADERS!" The barman started yelling, his face red from lack of oxygen intake "NO PAY, NO SERVICE! GET OUT THIEVES! GET OUT!" They didn't need telling twice. Without hesitating, Trunks grabbed hold of Emily's hand and sped off putting as much distance as he could between them and the angry barman. He was almost halfway around the planet when he realized he was holding on to Emily and had probably injured her at the speed he was pulling her. He stopped and dropped down to the ground to tend to her. When he finally turned to look at her, she was shaking, crouched down on the ground.

"Emily. I didn't realize... I was going too fast." He hesitated and put a hand on her back "Do you need medical attention?" Emily moved her face towards him and he realized she was laughing. She guffawed and fell back against the stone wall in a fit of giggles that resounded around the walls of the dark alleyway they'd landed on. Trunks tried telling her off for not taking what just happened seriously, but that just made her laugh harder. Finally her laughter became so contagious that Trunks gave in and slumped against another wall and laughed alongside her. They laughed until their stomachs ached and the last of their giggles had died out. They stayed there for a few minutes, slumped against the dirty alleyway walls, weak with mirth.

"Now what?" Emily hiccuped.

Trunks turned to her, his eyes still sparkling with laughter. "When we get back to the castle, I'll have someone take some money down to the barman."

"Well" Emily smiled "That's awfully noble of you but that's not what I meant. I meant, where do we go now?"

Trunks looked around and his lingering smile disappeared beneath a worried expression. "We should go back. This is a dark side of town." He stood up and lent her his hand.

"By dark you mean...?" Emily asked, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Poor. And dangerous." He answered, terribly close to her face. He'd pulled her too hard, and now she stood inches from him. It took her a few seconds to move away.

"I think we can handle it." Emily answered and started walking down the alleyway.

Trunks' face darkened but before he could stop her, an explosion resounded somewhere to their left. Emily took up a fighting position but Trunks moved in front of her to cover her. Yells and screams could be heard from where the explosion took place. Kis were starting to rise and Emily knew a fight had broken out. Trunks wanted to get Emily out of there but before he could suggest it, she'd already taken off in the direction of the explosion. Cursing her stubbornness he flew closely after her, impressed by the speed with which she moved. They arrived at the scene and Trunks took in the sight before him. A fight had broken out between a couple of saiyans who were mindlessly blasting everything in their way while trying, and failing, to hit each other. Trunks moved in with the rest of the men trying to stop the arguing warriors. He was hesitant about using his full power to stop the fight. He could do it easily but he recognized some of the men around him as castle guards. If he drew attention to himself, they would surely recognize him. Suddenly, the strongest and drunkest of the two fighting men threw a mad blast at his opponent who swerved out of the way at the last second. To Trunks' horror, the ki blast continued off straight for a young girl who stood in it's path, immobilized by fear. Before Trunks could react, he saw Emily flying straight towards the girl, wrapping her arms around her and taking the blast fully on her backside. Trunks felt his stomach drop to his feet. His eyes widened, and his body was filled with cold fear. The drunk men were finally restrained and the rest of the crowd stared curiously at the place where Emily had taken the blast. When the smoke cleared again, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling returned to his insides. Emily turned, angry but unscathed and the little girl's frightened face peeked from behind her.

"Thank you!" a woman yelled and ran towards the girl "I was regrouping all the children and she got away from me."

"Who are you?" Emily asked suspiciously. The little girl was a clearly a saiyan and this woman was purple and had several tentacles.

"I'm Iridna. Her caretaker. I care for the children of the orphanage." She raised a purple tentacle and pointed to the rundown house a few feet away.

"Oh." Emily said, staring at the house in horror.

"Thanks." The little girl mumbled "I'm Kyra."

Emily smiled at the little girl but had no chance to say anything because Trunks arrived at that moment.

"Let's go." He said roughly, grabbing her wrist forcefully and flying her away. He was moving faster than he had before and he was gripping her tighlty by the arm, hurting her.

"Trunks!" she yelled as the wind wipped her face. She was struggling against his grip. "Let go, Trunks. You're hurting me!" She yelled and powered up making Trunks fall back by her burst of ki. He turned back to her, his hair was starting to loose it's black color and his face was contorted in rage.

"Are you nuts!" He yelled at her. "Do you not understand who you are! You are my wife and Princess of Vegetasai. You are here to save the earth and this planet! We have not finished our deal with the witch! If you die before the year is up, millions of people will die!" He finished. His chest huffing as he floated in mid air. The air around him crackled with energy.

"I know that." Emily hissed back. Angry at him for yelling at her.

"Then _what_" he yelled "are you thinking PLACING YOURSELF IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ATTACK!"

"That little girl would've died!" Emily yelled back, equally upset. She was having a hard time controlling her ki.

"Millions would've died if you had died." Trunks gritted his teeth. "I would've had to answer to your father, your brothers, my own father. _I _was the one who brought you out here. If anything had happened... it would've been my..." he cut himself off mid sentence, his eyes shining with anger and an emotion Emily could not identify. He turned around and sped off. Leaving her alone, dressed like a peasant, in the middle of Vegetasai.

She gave an angry yell and flew after him, following his pulsing ki.


End file.
